


美食美客

by micchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: 现代ABO架空，总之你别管超有钱！锤 X 米其林餐厅主厨！基，关键词带球跑、狗血、破镜重圆。





	1. Chapter 1

小公园的游乐场里挤满了小孩子，Loki坐在阳光下，一只手揉着被太阳晒得发红的苍白脸颊，另一只手端着一杯热乎乎的咖啡，看着他的小男孩儿Fenrir在沙坑里撒欢。小家伙今年六岁了，又顽皮又结实，有一头金灿灿的卷发，只可惜除了那双绿莹莹的眼睛之外就再没半点像Loki的地方了。Loki就那么一动不动地坐着，一双眼睛紧盯着儿子，偶尔喝上一口咖啡，看起来快活又悠闲。他刚休了个短假，整整一个礼拜和Fenrir腻在一起什么都没做。马上就是圣诞节了，Loki把小家伙宠得不像话，任他挑了一套又一套玩具，小公寓的圣诞树下早就堆满了包装精美的盒子。可惜休假到今天为止，Loki上午十点才上班，刚好够他带Fenrir来公园玩一会儿、再把他送去学校。Fenrir上的是私立学校，要求十分严格，Loki随手把咖啡杯扔进垃圾桶，叫回了玩得不亦乐乎的儿子：“Fenrir，你该去学校了。”

Fenrir马上嘟起了嘴巴，翡翠石般的大眼睛忽闪忽闪地看着父亲：“可是你才陪我待了一会儿！”

对这小男孩Loki总有着无尽的耐心，他蹲下来替Fenrir整理好弄乱的制服：“晚上Darcy会来接你，你可以让她给你买一个蛋卷冰激凌，你喜欢蛋卷冰激凌对不对？”

Fenrir还是不开心，他小小的手紧紧攥着父亲的大衣领子，被太阳晒成小麦色的可爱脸蛋皱起来，最终还是不情不愿地妥协了：“好吧，那我要香草口味的。”

Loki亲了亲他，站起来抱着他离开了游乐场。

Loki Laufeyson表面看起来实在是个完美无缺的Omega：他有一份成功的事业，有个可爱的儿子，脖子上有个形状完美的咬痕，手指上有枚打造精致的铂金戒指。人们说他出身蓝血世家，嫁的Alpha更是背景雄厚；也有人传他祖上是法国贵族，因此手艺才如此地道。Loki从来都懒得理会这些流言，他年轻有为，外貌出众，且深谙人心，懂得这些流言正能保障他的人气，因此也从来不反驳。他的生活过得实在太低调，那个神秘伴侣也从不现身，引得小道消息把他的经历传得更加古怪离奇。

Loki在十点钟准时到达工作的地方：曼哈顿的热门餐厅萨卡，米其林三星，严格预约制度，接待的对象通常都是名流巨富，而Loki就在这家餐厅工作，短短六年从入门到如今的主厨助理，这份履历可算得十分辉煌了。尽管有人说萨卡的老板是看上了Loki、被他迷得神魂颠倒了，才会给他种种优厚待遇，可Loki的婚姻生活似乎挺稳定，也没见和老板传出什么实质的绯闻来，流言蜚语才逐渐平息下去。更至关重要的是Loki的厨艺实在是好，这两年他已经不大下厨，萨卡的主厨也就是老板不务正业，以享受生活为己任，Loki实际上已经是这家餐厅的主厨了，更多时间都花在管理上，居然同样做得有声有色。曼哈顿许多餐厅都曾来挖角，不过Loki喜欢萨卡——他在这里已经坐到了高位，老板简直是隐形的，整家餐厅差不多是他说了算，为什么还要屈尊到别的地方重新开始？

此刻Loki面对着一个不大不小的难题。

有对不想对外透露身份的情侣准备在萨卡举行订婚晚会，从对方的预算来看这是一笔数百万的交易，邀请名单想比更加显赫，要是能促成这笔买卖Loki能拿到的佣金也会很丰厚，说不定能带着Fenrir搬到更好的社区去——倒不是说他对现在那个月租金四千多美金的公寓有什么意见，只是那里地方太小，Fenrir越长越大，光是他的玩具都快放不下了。

今天早上刚结束休假就接到这个大工作的Loki已经给老板兼主厨打了无数个电话，对方睡得天昏地暗，反而抱怨Loki干嘛吵醒自己，腻乎乎地说了句：“宝贝儿，你看着办就是了！”就挂了电话。Loki觉得自己隔着电话都能闻到酒精和大麻的味道。他对这个主厨的自甘堕落简直不满到极点，又暗暗得意——这老家伙自从十年前开办真人秀和厨艺竞技秀创出名头后一路下坡，再这样下去早晚有一天要阴沟翻船，到时候Loki自然就可以光明正大地接手萨卡的一切了。客户的来头不小，下决定前自然要约试吃，Loki和对方的私人助理花了整整一天功夫才勉强敲定了试吃的菜单，那位助理Jacobson先生还表示女方其实无可不可，但自己的老板，也就是准新郎，经常“心血来潮”，希望Loki能有所准备。Loki不为所动，萨卡举办的上流社会订婚、结婚宴也不是一次两次了，他见多了难搞的新娘新郎。不过这毕竟是几百万的交易，Loki不想搞砸，他额外花了点时间订了顶级新鲜的食材，把一切安排妥当才下班。等他赶到家时Fenrir已经睡着了，Darcy，他可靠的保姆正坐在餐桌边赶报告——她搬来纽约读大学第一年就开始给Loki打工，如今已经快要研究生毕业了。Loki挺喜欢她，除了话多了点，Darcy做事干净利落，把Fenrir照顾得很好，且从不对外泄漏Loki的半点家事。Loki对她的忠诚最为满意，给她的薪水也一涨再涨，他甚至想在萨卡给她安排一份工作。

送走了Darcy，Loki匆匆洗去满身疲惫，来到Fenrir的小房间，靠着门看着自己熟睡中的儿子。

他是如此漂亮，就像他那个金色的Alpha父亲。也只有在这种时刻，Loki肯放任自己回忆那段荒唐的少年往事，但他也只是想想，Loki心里明白当年的离开是对彼此都好的决定，这么多年来他没刻意隔断联系，可他们还是就这么失散了，好像汪洋中随机相逢的两片落叶，转瞬就被命运的洪流分开。Loki觉得自己这样伤感实在可笑，对方现在说不定忙着睡遍整个欧洲，私生子说不定也搞出了几个排，为什么会在乎Fenrir？Fenrir是他一个人的小宝贝，这样挺好的。Loki悄无声息地走进儿童房，在Fenrir额头上印下一个亲吻。

瞧着吧，我的小男孩，即使只有我一个，我也要给你最好的。

三天后就是大客户的试吃，Loki久不下厨，为了争取到这笔大订单，这天他早早就到了萨卡。已经敲定的试吃菜单中规中矩，前菜对方选了洋葱蘑菇松露汤和鱼子酱配烟熏酒香蛋黄羹，主菜要了迷迭香小羊排，甜品和酒类尚未谈妥，只说让Loki随意发挥。Loki自己负责煮菜，甜品类交给了Topaz——萨卡餐厅资历最老的甜点师，无论个性和外表都和甜搭不上半点关系。试吃时间定在萨卡营业前，有钱的主顾总是会拿到各种特权，这个世界就是这么不公平。领班已经去招待客户了，并告诉Loki除了和他沟通的私人助理，正主也来了。一群服务生叽叽喳喳在后厨议论那个马上要订婚的Alpha有多么英俊潇洒、甚至忘记了对方正是害他们加班的元凶。Loki也无暇理会，他正忙着料理小羊排：上好的天然羊排，只喂天然草料和羊奶，精工细割，是他特别为了这次试吃订购的。这道菜其实相对于萨卡的水准来说有些过于实惠，但既然客户点名要，Loki自然乐于满足对方的要求，反正他总能在酒水上赚回来。鲜嫩的羊排在橄榄油里吱吱作响，Loki耐心地等它变成金黄色，这才翻煎另一面。一同下锅的还有大蒜，等羊排两面都上了色，Loki才把它拿出来。剩下的步骤就简单多了：羊排稍冷后涂上第戎芥末酱，再把煎过的大蒜和新鲜迷迭香、香芹、橄榄油、面包屑以及其他调料打成调味酱均匀涂上羊排送入烤箱。Loki很享受这个过程，他总是喜欢亲自调配各种调味料，创造新鲜有趣的配方。这过程在他来看好似魔法，他少年时身体不太好，抚养她长大的那位女性Omega总喜欢在下厨的时候带着他，似乎生怕一个不注意Loki就会病得不省人事。不管离开多久，Loki总记得她明亮宽敞的厨房，种满了各式香草调料的阳台，以及周日下午的手工巧克力曲奇。他一面隔着烤箱检查羊排的状态，一面回忆着那些深埋在回忆深处的小小片段，脸上不觉露出了一个少见的温柔笑容。

二十分钟后羊排出炉，服务生也送回了前菜的盘子：食物少见地被吃得一干二净。Loki看了看盘子，嫌弃地皱起了眉毛。试吃不过是看看味道和手艺，哪有人真会把东西吃得干干净净？这个神神秘秘的客人恐怕是个暴发户，不过暴发户的钱也更好赚，Loki想着钱，心情又好了起来，将新鲜出炉的羊排切成比例均匀的两块，摆进雪白的盘子里，又把烤出来的汁水过滤、熬成浓厚的酱汁，像作画一样洒上热气腾腾、粉粉嫩嫩的羊排，最后在上头点缀上两片翠绿欲滴的薄荷叶。服务生将菜品送了出去，Loki则终于可以坐下来喘口气了。Topaz那头已经准备好了三样甜品，巧克力榛果配薄脆饼，新鲜覆盆子加咸口蛋白奶油，还有舒芙蕾焦糖苹果，每一样都摆得很精美。Loki盯着Topaz那张看起来总是十分愤怒的圆脸，再一次在心里惊叹这些精致可爱的甜品竟然出自一个看起来愤怒得能把Loki一口吞掉的老厨娘之手。当然Loki心知肚明Topaz只是特别讨厌自己而已，不过那又怎么样呢？他们都有自己的工作要做，唯一的共同之处就是萨卡，萨卡倒台他们谁也不好过。

还不到半小时，服务生又送回了主菜盘：一盘同样吃得一干二净，另一盘略剩了一些。领班告诉Loki客户想见见主厨，讨论酒品和甜点。这倒也十分寻常，Loki在行业里小有名气，时常有人借机请他出来合影之类，他一般都低调推让。但想想这份几百万的订单，Loki洗干净了手、对镜子检查了一下自己的仪表，确认身上脸上没沾上什么可疑的油污或调味料后，就走进了大厅。萨卡餐厅的面积不小，在曼哈顿这个寸土寸金的地方能占上足足两层宽大的楼面，足见老板的实力。试吃的位子安排在二楼阳台边一个十分幽静的角落，这块地方是Loki决定重新装修的——他实在受不了老板那花花绿绿的品味，二层大部分用了冷色系，比一楼干净优雅得多。Loki远远就看到了两位客户，当他的视线落到背对着他的那个高大的金发Alpha时，Loki忽然明白了。

怪不得菜被吃得一干二净，按照那家伙的食量，他没跑到后厨去把主厨也吃掉就算得是客气了。

真倒霉啊，Loki暗想，这么多年后再重逢，竟然会是这个局面。他一步一步走过去，Alpha的味道变得越来越鲜明，这么多年了，这家伙毫无变化，还是那么肆无忌惮。他就坐在那儿，穿着灰蓝色的西装，肩膀宽极了，头发比Loki记得的长了许多，乱七八糟地扎在脑后，却带了一点别样的魅力。Loki走近了，Alpha回过头，在看到Loki时倒显得不太惊讶。他对面坐着的那个胖乎乎的小个子男人站起来对Loki伸出了手：“Laufeyson主厨，幸会，我是Darryl Jacobson，Odinson先生的私人助理。”

Loki和Darryl握了手，他的视线却放在这位Odinson先生身上，居高临下、近乎失礼地打量着他。Odinson先生对他微笑，坐在位子上一动不动：“好久不见啊，Loki。”

Loki在心里提醒自己这不是过去了，他不再是那个二十岁出头的孩子，不能任性地拿起桌子上的葡萄酒瓶砸这个Alpha的脑袋、也不能抱住他宽宽的肩膀亲吻他的嘴唇，他默默地念了好几次“百万美金”和“提成”，这才回报给Odinson先生一个微笑，露出一口雪白的牙齿：“好久不见，Thor。”


	2. Chapter 2

2  
二楼的阳台只剩下Thor和Loki两个人站在阳台边，居高临下看着楼下的餐厅。Loki回头瞪了一眼那些八卦的服务生，他们知道代理主厨的脾气，马上一个个若无其事地溜走了。Loki气愤愤地回过头，分开多年，他已经不太适应Thor的气味了，忍不住往旁边靠了靠。Thor这样的Alpha对一个Omega来说诱惑力太大，Loki的自制力要是再差一点，说不定就要顺从本能抱住他啃他的脖子了。一别多年，他还是个行走的荷尔蒙机，一点都没变。

“你结婚了?”Thor可没错过Loki脖子上整齐的咬痕和他手指上的戒指，“你的Alpha对你好吗？”

“好得很，”，Loki实在不愿意就这个话题继续聊下去，“你呢？玩了这么多年，终于要安定下来了？那个倒霉蛋是谁？”

Thor笑笑，转身把两条长长的手臂搭上栏杆，手指和Loki撑在栏杆上的手肘十分贴近，近得Loki都能感受到他皮肤上传来的源源热度。Thor盯着Loki的侧脸，多年不见，Loki长大了，个头也略高了点，只是依旧过瘦。这身主厨的衣服雪白服帖，显得他腰身更加挺拔纤细，要不是那个黄蓝配色的围裙实在煞风景，Thor简直想给他一个拥抱、好好亲亲他那动不动就能气死人的薄嘴唇。

“是个与众不同的人，爱情突然袭来，你知道这是怎么回事。”Thor无所谓地耸耸肩膀，脸色却沉了下来，“你没来参加妈妈的葬礼。”

我他妈知道个屁，Loki心里暗骂，听到Thor提到他妈妈，他的心也沉了下来。Thor的妈妈，Frigga，那位几乎抚养他长大的女性，对Loki倾注了全部的关心和爱，教给他各种烘焙和烹饪的小配方，她死了，自己却没能去参加她的葬礼。这件事像把刀一样横在Loki心口，时不时就捅他一下，让他痛彻心扉。愧疚归愧疚，归根到底，源头毕竟还在Thor身上。Loki气呼呼地瞪着Thor，“我哪有参加的资格？再说了，我为什么没去参加，你应该最心知肚明了。”

“你不该……”Thor叹了口气，“她一直把你当儿子，临终时还想着你。”

Loki不吭声了，过了好一会儿才问，“她走得安详吗？”

“还好，我们用了最好的药，她没受什么罪。她葬在我家后院，和父亲一起，你想去看看吗？”

Thor缓缓地说，就好像他们之间没有分开七年、一切还能回到过去。他总是这样，总以为一切都是理所当然、整个世界都要在他脚下展开臣服。Loki冷冷一笑：“不必了，我想我这辈子都不回会你家了。过去的事情已经过去了，我过得挺好，你看起来也不错，你要是一定要在这里搞你的订婚宴，我们就来谈生意，毕竟没有人愿意和钱过不去不是？“

Thor紧盯着Loki的脸，Loki依旧低头望着楼下，刻意回避他的视线。他心里有点慌张，不知道为什么Thor会提起Frigga，她承诺会带着他的秘密进坟墓、承诺他以后的人生不会和Odinson家有半点联系，可现在，七年之后，她唯一的儿子还是出现在了Loki面前。Loki手足无措，慌乱狼狈，但表面上却仍旧淡定自若。不知为何他觉得Thor看穿了他的虚张声势，一个可怕的想法浮出脑海：Thor是有备而来的。

Thor却没再说什么：“你的手艺还是那么好，小羊排和妈妈做的一模一样，我一下子就尝出来了。”

“你是说你不是故意跑到萨卡来订婚的？”Loki冷笑，强自镇定，Thor摇了摇头：“老实说，我这次来美国确实想要找到你，订婚是附带的，在这里找到你真是个意外，看来我得给Darryl一笔奖金了。”

Loki翻了个白眼，在心里腹诽一别七年Thor居然学会撒谎了，而且技术还不错，简直可以和自己相提并论。他可不相信Thor是“意外”找到自己的，但也不想继续讨论他们过去的那些糟心事儿：“我倒是无所谓，我说了，不会和钱过不去，今天就到这里，菜单的事儿我回头会和Jacobson先生谈，你还有别的事儿吗？”

Thor一笑，这瞬间Loki才真切意识到了Thor的变化：他不再是当年那个一切都不在乎的懵懂青年了，在阔别的岁月里他和Loki一样意识到了身上的责任与义务，他长大了，知道索取、懂得珍惜，这就是世人所谓的成熟，而成熟往往伴随着代价，有时候这代价甚至要别人来付出。Thor如今年过三十，周身都散发着那种成年男人独有的气度。Loki以为自己过去还算了解Thor，到如今他才忽然明白，他了解的那个Thor不过是个没长大的幼崽，而今这头狮子睡醒了，张牙舞爪，要来拿回属于他的东西了。

Thor伸出手来将Loki垂下的一绺头发仔细别回耳后，Loki不适应这过分亲密的举止，他转头瞪着Thor，还没来急得出口斥责，Thor已经再次开口：“不如我们来谈谈你的儿子，叫Fenrir是吗？”

Loki的身体僵硬了，他盯着Thor，像头绝望地捍卫自己领地的孤狼：“你想谈什么？我的家庭生活和工作可没有什么关系。”

“没什么，你不用这么紧张，我想见见他，有些事情你需要知道。”Thor平静地说，过去他可没办法如此沉得下气，但如今他把Loki捏在手掌心里，倒显得淡定自如，仿佛说着一件毫不相关、完全不重要的事情，“星期六下午，你应该有时间吧？出来见个面，你选地方。”

“不，想都别想，”Loki固执地说，“你如果想谈生意，请你的助理联系我。想谈私事，恕不奉陪。”他扭头就走、连衣服都不顾不上换，冲出萨卡，跳上第一辆停下的出租车直奔Fenrir的学校。他要见他的小男孩，现在就要，得抱着他小小的身体Loki才能安心。他没想到Thor上来就使出杀手锏，他总以为他们两个都放下了，总以为Thor不在乎，可他低估了Alpha对血缘关系的执着，他不想知道Thor是怎么知道的、知道了多少，Frigga早已去世，这世上再没谁会真心保护Loki了，他一个人孤军奋战，对抗Thor身后的整个帝国。

Fenrir就读的学校规矩很多，即使是家长也得在休息室里等上好一会儿才能见到孩子。Loki在休息室里坐立不安，很怕不知不觉间变故已经发生。等到老师将他的小男孩儿带来，他已经快要崩溃了。Fenrir见到父亲却很高兴，飞跑过来抱住了父亲的脖子：“爸爸，今天你来接我回家吗？”

“是的，我的小宝贝……”Loki轻声说，他已经给Fenrir请好了假，他得和他的小男孩待着，至少今天。Fenrir显然开心极了，蹦蹦跳跳地牵着Loki的手跟他离开学校，到坐上计程车Loki还搂着他不放，Fenrir似乎也看出了父亲的紧张，他用两只小小的、温暖的手捧住Loki的脸：“爸爸，你今天怎么了？”

“爸爸太累了，想你了。”Loki装作若无其事地回答，他的小男孩聪明得很，他不想吓到他，“想不想和我一起做姜饼屋？”

Fenrir当然高兴地举起双手喝彩，圣诞节时他最喜欢的就是和Loki一起做姜饼屋，Loki不但允许他吃剩余的材料，还让他亲手搭各种小房子。父子两人回了他们小小的公寓，Loki把准备好的材料从冰箱里拿出来，特意分出一小部分给Fenrir玩。没多久小小的公寓里就弥漫着黄油和肉桂粉的香气。Fenrir弄了自己一脸糖霜，还在兴高采烈地摆弄手里的两块姜饼小汽车。料理台上摆满了姜饼汽车、小人、圣诞树和门板，Loki用围裙擦干净手，给Fenrir做了奶油意面晚餐。不管父亲手艺多好，小孩子喜欢吃的东西无非就是那些，Loki的手艺几乎全无用途。Fenrir开心地用自己的叉子吃面条，一只手还抓着姜饼汽车不放。Loki坐在餐桌另一边看他，想起了自己小时候和Frigga也是这样，在她那间大宅宽敞的厨房里，他帮着Frigga搅拌面团，再用饼干模子压出一个一个姜饼小人。他仿佛还能看到Frigga笑意盈盈地用手指擦掉自己脸上糖粉的样子，她去世了，在Loki离开大宅之前她就已经病入膏肓，她求Loki不要走，可Loki待不下去，他一分一秒也忍不下去、再也不想面对Thor。他毫不回头、走得远远地，没多久就在报纸上读到了Frigga的讣告。他当然想去参加葬礼，可那时候他刚生下Fenrir，没有钱，后来他好不容易才在纽约站稳了脚跟，只是他心里母亲的那一块永远空了下来，不管他对Fenrir多好都无法填补了。

Loki的眼睛湿润了，Fenrir敏锐地意识到了什么，他跳下椅子跑到Loki身边，把手里的姜饼汽车递给他：“爸爸，你哭了吗？”

“不，宝贝儿，只是想你的奶奶了。”Loki笑笑，伸出手擦掉Fenrir脸颊上糊着的糖霜，“来吧，你得洗个澡了，洗完澡早点睡觉，明天早上我们还可以去公园玩。”

把Fenrir哄睡后，Loki一个人站在阳台边看外面的夜景。这片街区夜晚很安静，当初Loki就是看中这一点才租下了这处公寓。他看着窗外的万家灯火，两只手环在胸前，想着今后的对策。他不知道Thor到底想干什么，事到如今逃也没用，Thor已经追来了美国，他得面对他，把这事儿解决掉。

第二天一早Loki就接到了Jacobson的电话，他拿到了订婚宴的订单，也就意味着他拿到了丰厚的佣金以及认识更多名流的机会。萨卡的老板乐不可支，甚至许诺他如果这次成功拿下Odinson家族，将来会让他做法国分店的店长。Loki暂时懒得理会他，他有更棘手的问题要应付：各种订单、调整、雇用临时工等等，而比那些更让他头疼的是Thor。Thor出乎意料地没有联系他，他在按兵不动，等Loki先沉不住气。如不是眼前的场景太过滑稽，Loki都要为Thor喝彩了，他真是变了太多，懂得玩欲擒故纵的游戏，Loki觉得自己实在太小看他了。Loki也不动声色地准备自己该做的事情，这一整天他和Jacobson打了无数个电话，公事公办，连Thor的名字都没提过。晚上十点是Loki下班的时间，他最后巡视了一遍后厨，回自己办公室换了衣服。夜晚冷得很，他忘了戴围巾，只得把大衣领子拉高，还没走到街口，一辆车在他身后鸣了喇叭。Loki回头，车在他身后停稳，后窗缓缓摇下，Thor Odinson坐在那儿，探出半张脸来，对Loki挥了挥手：“要载你一程吗？”

这就来了，Loki在心里冷笑，转身上了Thor的车。

“送Laufeyson先生回家，”Thor对司机说，接着转头看Loki，晃了晃手里的酒杯，“要不要喝点什么暖和一下？”

车里的暖气开得很足，Loki似笑非笑地看着Thor，懒得问为什么Thor会知道他家的地址——他连Fenrir都知道了，Loki在他这儿恐怕毫无秘密可言。Thor的脸红扑扑的，也不知道是酒精还是暖风的关系，Loki觉得他看起来有些傻气，对着他的酒杯摇了摇头：“不必，和你一起喝酒下场通常都不大好。”

Thor笑出了声，大约是想到了什么好笑的往事，Loki大概也知道他在想什么，嘴角微微翘起。这个开始还不算太坏，他想，他们也许能像大人一样好好谈谈，把这事儿完结，然后真的再也不用相见。Thor放下了酒杯，他的全副注意力都放到了Loki身上，Loki热得解开了大衣，Thor便盯着他雪白脖子上露出来的那个咬痕：“这是什么时候的事儿？”

“五年前。”Loki注意到了他的视线，不自在地伸手挡住了那个痕迹。Thor点点头，“我想和你谈谈Fenrir。我能见见他吗？”他说，一只手握住了Loki的左手，手指拂过那枚朴素的婚戒，“只是见见他，我发誓，我不会做任何你不希望我做的事情。”

这个要求还算合理，Loki权衡了片刻，点了点头：“暂时还不行，等你订婚完毕再说。你可以见见他，不过我要在场。”

“当然。”Thor收回了手，不再用那种过于热切的目光打量Loki。过了很久他才再次开口，他的声音很低，几乎淹没在车流中，Loki还以为他在自言自语：“Loki，七年前你突然就走了，连妈妈都不顾……我想知道我做了什么让你这么讨厌我？”

如果Thor七年前问出这个问题，Loki大概会用车里的那瓶上千块的酒砸他的脸，但现在，听了这个问题，Loki只是笑了笑。他们之间的问题就在于Thor并没做错什么，他有他的生活方式，他只不过做了他分内该做的事儿，Loki永远无法进入他的圈子、成为他生活的一份子。他们的出身就注定了他们之间的不平等，Loki知道如果自己不离开，他就永远是那个四岁就跟着父亲进Odinson家帮佣的小男孩。他离开是为了找回自己，掌握自己的人生、不作任何人的附庸。他做得也挺出色，一个人在曼哈顿站稳了脚跟，他的小男孩又聪明又体贴，他的人生简直是完美的，直到Thor Odinson这个鬼魂从过去跑出来又抓住了他。

“你没做错什么，”Loki回答，“过去的都过去了，我过得挺好，Fenrir也很好。”

“你知道，你离开后我没有和其他人交往过。”Thor苦笑，Loki则觉得这样的谈话实在乏味：“现在不必说这些，我很抱歉我没能参加Frigga的葬礼。”他看了看窗外，敲了敲窗子，“就停在这儿吧，我想下车走走。”

这里离他的公寓还有四条街，Loki不想Thor离他的生活太近，Thor出乎意料地没有反对，只是在Loki快下车时拉住了他的肩膀，把自己脖子上挂着的围巾摘下来替他戴上：“外头太冷了。”他说，Loki愣了愣，Thor则对他温柔地笑：“下回见，Loki。”

Loki下了车，看着Thor远去，Alpha的围巾裹着Loki的脖子，那上头还带着Thor的体温和气味，他闻起来熟悉又陌生。Loki抓住了那条围巾，不自觉地把它围上自己的脸颊，小心翼翼地嗅了嗅。Thor的车消失在城市的夜光中，而Loki一个人傻乎乎地站在街头，抓着一条围巾，像个情窦初开的少年人那样被Alpha的味道搞得头昏脑涨。


	3. Chapter 3

3

Thor其实住的离Loki并不远，他在这里挑了一家还算合适的酒店。他在纽约的房产暂时不大适合居住，他也没打算在这里停留太长时间，索性就在Loki公寓附近的酒店住了下来。这会儿还没到午夜，他已经换了舒服些的旧衬衫和运动裤，坐在酒店硬邦邦的床上百无聊赖地看着电视。他的心思不在电视上，他手边有一个文件夹，是Darryl给他整理的关于Loki的资料。Thor只看了一点，了解了一些基本情况，更多的细节他更乐意等Loki日后补充给他。

Thor来自一个欧洲的古老世家，在过去的日子里，Odinson这个名字不折不扣带着王室的血统，即使战争摧毁了过去的辉煌，他们依旧保有爵位、在欧洲有数不清的庄园和财产。Thor是独子，他父亲刚去世，如今一切都落在了他的手里。在他父亲去世时，一份他母亲当年留下来的遗嘱浮出水面、开始生效，而正是由于这份遗嘱，Thor得知了一个天大的秘密，一个让他不惜推掉一切也要来美国的秘密。他和Loki分开了七年之久，这七年间他反复地想着Loki离开的原因。他尊重Loki的决定，他母亲说Loki不想被Thor找到、想要自己的生活，Thor听从了，尽管这几乎杀了他。Loki走得非常突然，连句再见都没对Thor说过，头天晚上他们还一起度过，那个夜晚对Thor来说自然无比美妙。他和Loki从小一起长大，从少年时期开始就耳鬓厮磨，亲密异常。对幼年的Thor来说一个帮佣的儿子和一个公爵的儿子并没有什么不同，他母亲Frigga也同样非常疼爱幼年丧母的Loki，对他们之间的亲近一向十分支持。他父亲可对此抱着截然不同的看法，他是旧时代出来的人，继承了爵位，把家室血统看得比什么都重要，在Thor还未成年时便千叮咛万嘱咐，严令他不可随意标记出身不够显赫的Omega，更遑论家里的帮佣。父亲的严令丝毫不能冲淡Loki对Thor的吸引力，看看Loki吧，十六岁的Loki出落得那样英俊可爱，皮肤细白得像他母亲收集的古董瓷器，头发乌黑得像乌鸦的羽翼，那双绿色的眼睛，像是春日午后的湖水，总是安静地、专注地看着Thor。

少年人的爱情是汹涌的，如夏日雷雨，毫无道理可言。他和Loki在老家大宅里分享了无数个甜蜜的秘密，终于有一天，儿童长成为大人，Thor在Loki身上懂得了做一个Alpha的乐趣。他们厮混了好几年，Frigga是知道的，但她实在太喜欢Loki了，甚至在Thor父亲面前为他们百般掩饰。可是Thor的父亲却不会对这个睁一只眼闭一只眼，他警告了Thor无数次，威胁了Thor无数次，可这世界上并没什么能熄灭两个少年人之间的爱火，除了那少年人自己。

Thor闭上了眼睛，他告诉Loki他过去七年中没有和任何人交往，这并不是谎话，他是成年人，有性需求，有逢场作戏，但他没办法和任何人维持关系，用最俗气的说法，Loki把他爱人的那部分能力带走了。他以为时间会冲淡Loki对他的吸引力，然而他错了，当他切下那份小羊排、将它送进口中那一刻，过去十多年与Loki朝夕共处的一切像一辆飞机一样汹涌地撞上了他。Thor很佩服自己还能在Loki面前表现得淡定自若，当他看着Loki那双绿眼睛的时候，他所想的只有他们共度的那第一个夜晚。Loki在他身下，那个过分敏感、怕痛的Omega，为了他打开身体，忍受疼痛，和他共同完成了两人之间的成人礼。Thor想念他们共有的一切，也对现在的Loki非常感兴趣。他想知道Loki不惜离开自己、究竟变成了什么样的人。表面上看来Loki过得很好，他有个Alpha，有个可爱的孩子，有份不错的职业，如果他真的像他表现出来的那样对过去一点也不介怀，Thor不介意从他的生活中消失，但事实并非如此。就算这是一个Alpha的自大吧，但Thor坚信他在Loki眼中看到了对过去的留恋，他们之间还存在着一份联系，也许并不像少年时的爱火一样炽热，但这份联系更加持久，更难打破。Thor需要的只是一个机会，或者许多机会。

一场百万美金的订婚宴，会给他制造出无数个机会。

第二天一早Thor就带着Darryl来了萨卡，他在纽约没什么事情做，不介意把时间都花在看Loki上。可惜Loki到十一点钟才来店里，见到Thor在二楼待着他似乎也不怎么惊讶。他把和Darryl讨论过的餐具及餐巾的样品带到Thor的桌子前：“样品就是这些，如果你不满意，我们还可以特别订购。另外我需要知道你们打算订什么花、哪家供应商，方便我们提前协调。”Loki一边说一边丢下手里的资料，在心里抱怨为了几百万美金自己一个名厨竟然要做这些杂事，实在是有点不划算。

Thor看都没看那些样品，他忙着打量Loki，Loki还穿着那身过分服帖的制服，只不过没戴那条花花绿绿的围裙，看起来清爽好看多了。Thor的两只手忙着摆弄着精致的蛋壳色餐巾样品，在Loki用责备的目光看着他时无辜地笑笑：“都挺好的，你喜欢什么就用什么。对了，我还没吃早饭，能来点早午餐吗？有咖啡的话更好。”

Loki果断摇头：“萨卡不提供早饭。”这倒不是夸张，他们确实不提供早餐，表面上是为了保持格调，但Loki很怀疑不过是老板起不来床。Thor毫不退让：“破个例吧？Laufeyson主厨，你总不能让你的客户饿着肚子走出店吧？”

结果就是萨卡的员工们纷纷涌进后厨，用敬畏的目光打量他们坏脾气的副主厨给那个难缠的客户做特制早餐。Loki很生气，他反复提醒自己Thor已经付了百分之十的预付款，一面往量杯里打了两个鸡蛋搅匀。他当然不知道Thor想吃什么，但他记得Thor的口味，Frigga还在世的时候，每个周日早上她都会亲自下厨给Thor做早饭，Loki也常帮她打下手。Loki怀念那些早上，那些无忧无虑的、充满面粉和黄油香气的日子里，他曾天真地以为自己和Thor并没有什么不同。他把搅匀的蛋液倒进锅中开小火，一刻不停地搅拌，注意不让鸡蛋过热，等到八分熟时再加一点鲜奶油和黄油，出锅的鸡蛋金黄柔软，像是会在唇间融化。Loki亲自把这盘煎蛋送到Thor面前，配上烤得焦黄的吐司和新鲜的番茄。Thor盯着眼前的食物却不忙着拿餐具，他看着那份散发着热气的蛋，表情变得柔和无比：“妈妈的早饭……”他小声说，“可能只有你继承了她的食谱。”

每一次想起Frigga，Loki的心总会变软，他站在Thor身边，放任自己沉浸在Thor的气味中，仿佛回到了过去，她还在世的时候，一切都是那么美好：“而你继承了她的样貌。”他说，谢天谢地Thor更像他那金色的母亲一些。

也许他和Thor能和平相处，望着Thor那头金发，这个念头鬼使神差地跳进了Loki的脑海。

傍晚是萨卡最忙的时候，Loki不但要负责厨房调配，还得时刻关注大堂的动静。领班和服务生也都忙得团团转，Loki只有忙里偷闲、通过手机和Darcy确认Fenrir的状况。Fenrir早就习惯了这些，今天晚上Darcy带他去了一个室内儿童活动中心，他在那儿玩了个痛快，回到家早早就睡了。Loki满意地看着Darcy发来的Fenrir的睡脸，一手按着胀痛的太阳穴，另一只手点着儿子红扑扑的脸蛋，隔着屏幕给了他一个亲吻。到十点钟一切再次平静，Loki头疼难忍，干脆把收尾工作交给手下人——他拿到了一笔几百万的订单，有资格休息一下。他走出了萨卡，叫出租车时才意识到自己还带着Thor的围巾。细软的克什米尔羊毛织物上还带着Thor的味道，Loki有点贪恋的嗅了嗅，又觉得自己这样做作实在可笑。Thor的汽车准时在他身后鸣笛，Loki回头看到Thor从后车窗探出头，不免有点脸红，他希望Thor没看到自己围着他的围巾情不自禁的样子。

Thor打开了车门，端坐在那儿对他友好地笑：“载你一程？今天出租车好像很难打。”

Loki懒得指出他这个借口十分蹩脚，天这样冷，他头疼得厉害，搭顺风车也没什么不好。他上了Thor的车，摘下围巾还给Thor：“你不用陪未婚妻吗？整天围着萨卡打转？”

“你的Alpha不来接你吗？”Thor接过围巾，顺手放在一边，反问Loki，“听说没人见过他，保持神秘还是……？”

两个人对视，视线无声地交锋，彼此紧盯着对方眼中自己的倒影，最后是Loki先认输，他移开视线望向窗外，让自己别去想着Thor的蓝眼睛和他的气味：温暖的、饱含回忆的、曾经让Loki以为那就是家的气味。Thor见他示弱，自然也就退让：“抱歉，我不是故意要干涉你的隐私，不过Loki，我们确实该好好谈谈。”

Loki觉得现在自己没什么立场反驳，他毕竟还坐在Thor的车里呢：“你想谈什么？”

“我父亲三个月前去世了，”Thor安静地说，“他死后我处理各种遗产时才发现，我妈妈当年留了一份遗嘱，生效日期是我父亲去世后。”

提到Frigga，Loki的心里又痛了起来，他想念那位住在童话般的庄园里的金色夫人，于是便默不吭声地听着Thor的话，一面忍着头痛，甚至没注意车并没有开往他家。

“你知道我们长大的那栋老宅，是她名下的，在她的遗嘱里她把那栋庄园留给了你。”

Loki瞪大了眼睛，那庄园有数百年历史，占地足有四五平方英里，附带农场和度假庄园，有二十间卧室，价值大约上亿，Frigga怎么会将这宅子留给他、一个与Odinson家毫不相关的人？

Thor看穿了他的惊讶：“这没什么好吃惊的，她一直把你当做是自己的孩子。但Loki，那不是我出现在这里的原因。”

Loki一时不知道说什么才好，Thor微笑着伸手抚摸他的肩膀，手指头搭上Loki原本十分敏感的耳垂，可Loki太惊讶，竟然完全没有任何反应，Thor十分享受手下皮肤细腻的触感，自顾自地说：“她在遗嘱里加了一条很奇怪的条件，如果你有孩子，就可以继承庄园，否则的话庄园仍然在我名下，但你有使用的权利。”

Loki定了定神，拨开Thor那只略不规矩的手：“我求她保守秘密，看来她也算是做到了。”

“现在你打算告诉我，你的秘密是什么吗？”Thor耐心地问，不介意Loki对他的拒绝。

Loki从口袋里拿出手机，调出桌面给Thor看。桌面上是Fenrir六岁生日时拍的照片，那小男孩脸上抹着蓝色的糖霜，对着镜头笑得异常灿烂。Thor深吸了一口气，小心地接过手机，着迷地看着Fenrir。血缘不会说谎，任谁都能看出这孩子是Thor的——照片中的Fenrir像极了Thor小时候，除了眼睛的颜色之外几乎是完美的复刻。

“是什么时候的事儿？”Thor伸手轻轻抚摸屏幕上Fenrir的脸，Loki耸耸肩：“我离开的时候大概怀孕两个月，我求Frigga别告诉你。”

“你想告诉我你为什么离开吗？”Thor问，视线紧盯在Fenrir的脸上舍不得离开，手机屏幕却自动关闭了，留给他一片空洞的黑色。

Loki不说话了，Thor以为他再也不会开口，空气中满是他们两个人苦涩的味道，气氛一下子变得尴尬异常。司机停下了车，Loki抬头向外看，发现他们停在了哈德逊河一处相对空旷的港口，看来这是Thor的授意。Loki下了车，冷得打了个哆嗦，他的头疼得更厉害了。Thor也跟着他下了车，两人一前一后缓步走到河边，Loki低头看着码头上不规则的石块和深黑色的河水，过了好一会儿，他才说：“我那时候过得不快活。你有那么多朋友、情人、随便什么，我不知道你哪一天就会离开我。你记得你父亲是怎么说的吗？”Loki低头微笑，冻得发白的脸颊上带了一点不太自然的红晕，“他说，‘你可以把那小子当情人，可你必须和上流社会的Omega结婚’，对不对？”

“原来你还是听到了……”Thor朝Loki走近了一步，伸手把他往自己怀里拉，Loki没反对，他一天没怎么吃东西，忙得团团转，这会儿头疼又加上胃疼，码头对岸的万家灯火晃得他头晕眼花。他靠着Thor结实的身体，七年来第一次体会到“依靠”的滋味，却是来自他当初极力要逃避的怀抱。Loki笑了，挣扎着把自己从Thor怀里剥开，这个怀抱不属于他，再也不了：“我当然听到了，我本来想告诉你我怀孕了，但听到你父亲的话我才彻底明白，你的生活里不会有我的位置，这永远都行不通。我告诉了Frigga，我求她别告诉任何人，你父亲不会容忍我生下你的孩子，我不知道他会做出什么。我逃走了，离你远远的，可你还是追上来了。”Loki苦笑，“你要什么？Thor，你究竟想要什么？Fenrir吗？他甚至不知道你是谁。会有别的Omega乐意给你生孩子，Fenrir就留给我吧。我不要你妈妈的庄园，不要你的钱，这样不是挺好吗？”他好像在自言自语，又好像在哀求，苍白的脸颊泛着异样的潮红，连目光都有些涣散。

Thor再一次拉住他的身体，一只手探上他的额头：Loki发烧了，烧得还不轻。也许只有这时候他才肯放下骄傲、向Thor坦白。这会儿的他看着脆弱极了，像只将自己封闭得紧紧的蚌，终于不得不打开硬壳、露出柔软的肉来任人宰割。Thor两只手抓紧了他瘫软的身体，用自己的大衣把他冻得发抖的身体牢牢裹住。在失去意识前，Loki仿佛听到Thor在自己耳边柔声低语。

好的，Loki，全都给你，全都给你……


	4. Chapter 4

4  
Loki醒来时觉得喉咙发干，他睁开眼睛，眼前是他的卧室。他撑起身体试图回忆昨晚发生了什么，Fenrir已经蹦蹦跳跳跑到了他身边：“爸爸，你好点了吗？”

 

Loki揉了揉还在发胀的太阳穴，把他穿着睡衣的小男孩抱上床，摸摸他睡得乱七八糟的头发：“好多了。Darcy还在吗？”

“我让她回去了，你病得厉害，她也帮不上什么忙。”Thor不知何时来到他卧室门外，“起来洗个热水澡吧，我做了早饭。”

Loki盯着Thor，觉得自己正身处一个怪异的梦境——身价数十亿的Thor Odinson穿着昨夜的衣服，上面满是褶皱，头发散乱，还戴着自己的围裙，手里端着新煮好的咖啡，对他微笑，告诉他早饭已经准备好了。

Loki防备地把Fenrir搂进怀里：“你怎么会在这儿？”

“你昨天发烧了，我担心你，”Thor说，好像并不觉得自己出现在Loki的公寓里是一件大不了的事情，“起来吧，如果你同意，我可以送Fenrir上学，医生说你过劳，要多休息。”

Loki一言不发，Thor既然在这里，自然也就看透了一切：Loki的公寓里完全没有一个Alpha生活的痕迹，墙上壁炉上只挂着他和Fenrir的照片，衣柜鞋柜里摆着的都是Loki的东西，浴室也只有Loki和Fenrir的两把牙刷，而最明显的就是整间公寓里完全没有Alpha的气味，Thor在此显然怡然自得，完全没有受到挑战。

这一切的原因十分简单，Loki根本就没有Alpha。

他不知道Thor此刻心情这样好，到底是因为终于见到了Fenrir，还是确认了自己没有Alpha的事实。Thor看上去十分快乐，几乎让Loki想起他们无忧无虑的少年时光，那时候他们是如此容易满足，一朵花，一只蜜蜂，一块Frigga亲手做的布朗尼蛋糕，都能让Thor露出这样的笑容。Loki看着怀里的Fenrir，小家伙显然也对Thor十分好奇，也许是父子天性使然，他并不怕Thor，反而跃跃欲试、似乎很想和他交谈。Loki松开了儿子：“去帮Thor叔叔拿盘子。”Fenrir蹦蹦跳跳地下了床，到橱柜边，踩着小椅子找出自己儿童餐具摆好，Thor摸摸他的头发，把烤好的芝士吐司放进他的盘子。他在下厨方面没什么天赋，幸好Loki的吐司机拯救了他。Loki进了浴室才发现自己也穿着昨天的衣服，被汗水打湿，黏糊糊地贴在身上。他嫌恶地脱掉身上的衣服，洗了个热水澡，才觉得舒服了些。当他裹着浴袍走出来时，看到Thor坐在餐桌边，一边喝咖啡一边看Fenrir吃早饭，Fenrir两只手比比画画，兴奋地对Thor说着什么。听到Loki的脚步声，Thor转头对他笑：“这小家伙聪明极了，他正在和我说学校里的事儿。”

Loki点了点头，对儿子说：“Fenrir，快去换衣服，你得去学校了，Darcy会来接你的。”

Thor反对：“我可以送他。”

Loki给自己倒了一杯咖啡，看也不看Thor：“他的学校很严格，没有登记的人不能接送孩子。”言外之意，自然是Thor与Fenrir无关。Thor听了也不生气，只耸了耸肩膀，转回Fenrir：“抱歉，看来得等下回才能看到你说的那棵树了。”

Fenrir嘟起了嘴巴，似乎不喜欢Loki的专断，但他一向是很听话的，乖乖吃完了早餐、把自己的餐盘放进水池，就去换衣服洗漱了。这间隙Loki已经喝完了一杯咖啡，他觉得舒服多了，虽然还是没什么胃口，但至少不再那么头痛。他把Fenrir的餐盘和自己的咖啡杯洗干净，完全把Thor当作是空气。Thor也不在意，他知道自己侵入了Loki守护得严严实实的空间，实在把他逼得太紧了。Thor如今已经很懂得把控节奏，他已经见到了Fenrir，对这小男孩满心喜爱，又确认了Loki并没有什么Alpha、仍旧独身，已经十分满足。毕竟他和Loki才刚重逢，倘若他仍像昔日一样毫无耐心，恐怕Loki又要逃走了。Thor放下了自己的咖啡杯，把剩余的咖啡倒掉、洗干净了杯子，摘下了自己的围裙挂回烤箱上，抓过随手搭在餐厅椅子上的外套挂在手肘间：“好吧，我也该走了，让你好好休息下。”他说着，绕过Loki往外走，Loki松了一口气，谁知两人擦身而过的瞬间，Thor忽然把一只手搭上他的额头。

Thor的手很温暖，事实上他整个人就像一个火炉，源源不断地向Loki辐射热度。Loki有点想念有Thor陪伴的日子，至少那时候他绝不会怕冷。他记得冬天时他们会窝在Frigga庄园二楼的房间里看外面的雪，Thor总会拖着他出去堆雪人、打雪仗，等到两个人浑身湿透冻得半死的时候，Frigga会带他们去她卧室里的大浴缸里洗澡，她总会放很多的泡泡，让他们两个人尽情玩耍。他有一瞬间的恍惚，Thor已经收回了手，他的气味却仍包裹着Loki，让生病的Omega觉得舒适：“看来烧退了，吃点早饭吧，我知道我手艺不好，不过总比饿着肚子强。”

Thor边说边穿上了自己的大衣，打开门正要往外走，回头看了一眼Loki，Loki还神情恍惚地站在门边，Thor微微一笑，走回来低头把自己的额头抵上了Loki的。他的气味如此温暖，像是清晨的阳光，一点一点洒满了Loki的世界，他的两只手松松环住了Loki的身体：“你以前也是这样的，只有生病了才会示弱。”

Loki仿佛一下子清醒了，他轻轻推开了Thor：“你该走了。”

Thor不以为意，撤回双手时指尖掠过Loki颈边，Loki的身体很温暖，但并不是发烧带来的病态的热度，更像是别的什么。Thor知道他还没准备好，于是对他点点头，走出了Loki的公寓。

Loki一直在门边发呆，直到Fenrir穿戴整齐、走过来拉住了他的手，他才如梦初醒。Fenrir仰着小脸好奇地看着Loki：“爸爸，你还好吗？”

“我很好，你准备好要去学校了吗？Darcy就要来接你了。”

Fenrir得意地举起手里的小书包晃了晃，Loki一笑，摸了摸他的头发。Fenrir和Loki记忆中童年的Thor实在是太像了，在看着儿子的时候他总会恍惚以为一切还在过去。但这毕竟不是过去，他赶走了Thor，把他再次赶出自己的世界。空气中还带着一丝Alpha的气味，温和宜人，没有任何侵略性。生病时的Omega总会比较依恋Alpha的气息，尤其他与Thor过去曾如此亲密。Loki不想承认自己有些后悔赶走Thor。Darcy很快就来了，她是个聪明的姑娘，什么都没问，还体贴地带来了一些鸡汤。送走了Fenrir，Loki终于松了口气，既然Thor这个头号大客户说他今天需要休息，Loki决定管他的，好好睡上一天再说。他为了萨卡日夜操劳，他理应得到一个休息日。Loki看了看餐桌上Thor留下的早饭：烘吐司片和芝士，他笑笑，把那玩意扔进垃圾桶，把Darcy带来的鸡汤加热吃掉，然后爬回自己柔软的床上，直睡到下午才醒来。

Thor步行回了酒店，他的私人助理Darryl在他的房间里等着他，抱着一堆订婚宴的资料。Thor对他有点抱歉，他可怜的、兢兢业业的助理为了一场很可能不会存在的订婚宴忙碌。Darryl一见到Thor就愁眉苦脸：“我真的需要你未婚妻那边的信息才能继续安排座位！”

“Darryl，你现在要做的，是深呼吸，然后享受人生。”Thor现在心情好极了，把自己的房卡递给他，“去吧，酒吧，按摩，桑拿，随便什么，算在我帐上！对了，我的手机不见了，麻烦把你的留给我。”

Darryl瞪着Thor，好像他是个不折不扣的疯子，不过他为Thor工作也有一段时间了，既然Thor买单，他当然不会客气，接过房卡，放下手里乱七八糟的资料，把手机丢给他心血来潮的老板，愉快地走出了Thor的房间。Thor洗了个澡，换了一身舒服些的衣服：羊绒衫和米色长裤，让他看上去没那么凌厉，多少有了一些居家气息，然后他在床边坐下来舒展了一下酸乏的身体：昨晚他在Loki家里的沙发上将就了一夜，到现在还有点累，他在心里嘲笑也许自己已经开始变老了，并笑着想不知道Loki什么时候才会发现他留下的小伏笔。

Loki醒来后觉得舒服多了，头痛已经无影无踪，身体也轻快了许多。他爬起来换上居家服，把床单和毯子丢进洗衣房，走到客厅，沙发还有点乱，看来Thor昨晚在这儿将就了一个晚上。Loki哼了一声，想想Thor这个六尺多的大个子窝在自己小沙发上的模样，不免觉得好笑。他把被弄乱的抱枕重新摆好，忽然发现沙发缝隙里塞着一只手机。Loki搓了一把脸，把那支手机捡起来，手机毫无疑问地是Thor的，Loki尝试着按了一下Home键，手机居然没上锁，屏幕上的照片是Frigga的庄园一角，Loki一眼就认出了这张试图是Thor随手拍下的照片：Frigga的花园，那里种着她生前喜爱的各种花和香草，Loki甚至看到了一个小小的、不大规整的花台，那是他十岁的时候帮Frigga堆砌的，没想到一切原样保留至今。Loki对着手机发愣，没想到Thor如此全无防备，他忽然有点好奇，不知道手机里有没有Thor未婚妻的信息。他握着手机犹豫不决，不知道该不该窥视Thor的私生活，正当他的手指要点上相册图标时，一个来自Darryl的电话吓得Loki差点把手机扔到地板上。

Loki盯着屏幕闪烁的名字犹豫了几秒钟，还是接起了电话：“你是故意的吗？”

电话另一边的Thor听起来心情十分愉快：“不，我想是睡觉的时候手机从我口袋里掉出来了。”

Loki翻了个白眼，懒得戳破Thor这点小算计，Thor则趁热打铁：“我现在真的很需要我的手机，你看我能不能去你那儿一趟？”

Loki没出声，Thor听起来倒是十足诚恳：“不方便的话，我的手机没上锁，麻烦你到通讯录里——”

“Fenrir四点钟到家，你得在那之前离开。”Loki打断了Thor，他可不想翻弄Thor的手机、看到什么不该看的东西。他挂了电话，把Thor的手机远远扔到沙发一角，还不解气地把它踢到了地板上。Loki坐在沙发上，盯着地板上的手机，他的脑子有点乱，看不透Thor在搞什么名堂。心烦意乱的时候Loki总是喜欢到厨房消磨时间的，他喜欢摆弄各种配方，喜欢琢磨多一点盐或是少一点糖会让食谱发生什么变化。美食是稳定的，是他可以掌控的东西，Loki喜欢那种感觉。早上吃下的那点鸡汤早就消化殆尽，Loki决定给自己做点吃的。他到厨房去找出面粉和鸡蛋，他继承了Frigga的各种食谱，Frigga不喜欢工业批量生产的食物，她总是尽力为Thor和Loki提供各种手工食物，现在Loki也是这样照顾Fenrir的。他把面粉，鸡蛋和橄榄油按照Frigga的配方汇合做成面团，再用意面机压成新鲜的面条。冰箱里还有新鲜的熏肉和帕玛森干酪，Loki做了培根蛋酱面，等到门铃响起时他才从放空状态中清醒，发现自己做了三人份的食物。

Loki边诅咒自己边打开了门，Thor站在门外，脸带微笑，举着手里包装精美的蛋糕盒子：“我希望你还和过去一样喜欢甜点。”

Loki决定自己一定是深陷噩梦了，还是一层套一层的那种。Thor Odinson，他孩子的Alpha，萨卡的大客户，站在他门前，一身休闲装扮，手里拎着甜点，看起来像要赴晚餐约会，而Loki穿着非常居家的旧衬衫，围着粉红色的绣着“快来亲吻厨师吧”的围裙（Darcy的礼物，他现在才注意到围裙上那些花花绿绿的字母写着什么鬼），手里还拿着意面勺子，准备了三人份的食物，简直像个特意为下班回家的丈夫烹饪的家庭主妇。

“闻起来挺不错的，我一天没吃东西了，能不能来点？”Thor笑着问，看着那张温柔的笑脸和他手里的甜点，Loki实在没办法像预想的那样把手机丢给Thor让他马上走人。他不情愿地让Thor进门，从橱柜里拿出盘子，给Thor盛了一盘面条，还给了他一把叉子。Thor脱掉大衣，在餐桌边坐下来，心满意足地接过Loki递给他的食物。Loki把他拿来的甜点放到料理台上，再把准备留给Fenrir的食物放进了烤箱，这才端着自己的食物在餐桌边坐下了。Thor等他坐下来才开始吃，他用叉子卷起面条放进口中细细咀嚼：“手工面条？看来今天是我的幸运日。”

Loki懒得理他，盘算着吃完饭怎么送走这尊瘟神，Thor也不再说话了，吃饭时不许说话是Frigga的餐桌规矩，她的男孩儿们至今仍遵守。两个人在沉默中吃完，气氛却并不如预想的尴尬。Loki觉得可能是自己的身体还没恢复，Thor的味道仍让他觉得舒适，和年轻时那种过于强烈的气息不同，成年Alpha的味道温和平淡，一点一点弥漫在Loki小小的公寓里，让他从头到脚无比放松，甚至有些沉醉。这种感觉实在太居家、太舒适了，就像一个可望不可求的美梦。Loki放下叉子，把盘子扔进洗碗机，Thor则站起来把自己的盘子递给他，厨房空间不大，两个人的身体几乎贴上彼此，多年不见，Thor的身体比过去似乎又强壮结实多了，宽松的毛衣显露出了他肩膀的线条，那让Loki有点分心。Loki看了看墙上的钟，三点五十分，Fenrir快回来了，他不想让Fenrir再见到Thor，那小男孩古灵精怪，Loki可不想让他误会。

“你该回去了，”Loki擦干净手，“谢谢你的甜点。”

“谢谢你的晚饭，”Thor微笑，“我很乐意‘亲吻厨师’，不过你可能不会喜欢。那就下次再见了。”

Loki这才意识到自己还穿着那件丢脸的围裙，他红着脸把围裙摘下扔到一边：“最好别再玩这些把戏了。”他警告Thor，只是语调轻柔，实在没什么说服力。Thor又是一笑，“没有什么把戏，Loki，一切都是认真的。”他说，穿上大衣离开了Loki的公寓。Loki关上门，傻乎乎地站了好一会儿，才想起Thor的手机还大摇大摆地摆在餐桌上。

没有把戏才有鬼！Loki气得想干脆把那支该死的手机扔下楼、最好直接砸到Thor头上。

但他只是把手机拿起来，按下Home键，看着桌面上Frigga的小花园。

没有什么是认真的，Loki想，看着那张阳光明媚的照片，就算是，也太迟了。


	5. Chapter 5

5

Loki心情不太好，尽管他才刚休息了一整天，但今天实在是个灾难，一个供应商搞砸了订单，结果现在萨卡无法提供新鲜的鹅肝，接着Darryl打电话给他，确切地说是打到了Thor的手机上，问Loki能不能留在店里等自己来拿Thor的手机。Loki想把那支定时炸弹一样的手机扔到高汤里，但他不想浪费食物，所以勉强忍住了，并同意等Darryl到自己下班。这一整天Loki都非常暴躁，Thor的订婚宴安排在一周后，Loki希望这一周能快点过去，Thor也能尽快走出他和Fenrir的生活。然而Loki知道这是不可能的，Thor知道了Fenrir的存在，他们被这个孩子永远地连接在一起了，没有哪个Alpha会愿意放弃自己的继承者，这是写在他们DNA里的可笑编码。一想到今后不得不面对Thor，还有他未来的伴侣，Loki就觉得很头疼。他的手不自觉地摸上了脖子上的咬痕，他没有Alpha，这个咬痕实际上是皮下抑制剂留下来的伤疤，这种注射方式最大程度模仿自然标记，长期有效，在需要掩盖单身身份的Omega中很受欢迎。Loki五年前接受了这项微手术，原因很简单，没有哪个高档些的餐厅愿意雇佣一个未被标记的单身Omega。

Loki猜Thor早就知道了，Alpha们的独占欲都很强，在发现Fenrir的存在后他一定对自己做了翔实的调查，他讨厌这样被Thor牵着鼻子走，多年过去了，Thor仍然那么游刃有余，而他还是那个处于弱势的人。Loki无意识地转着手机，这两天来Thor的手机意外地安静，没有社交媒体的更新通知，没有电话，没有短信。Loki猜这可能是他的私人线路，但私人到连未婚妻都不联系，就有点奇怪了。他没兴趣窥视Thor的生活，除了桌面上的照片之外Loki什么都没看，他把手机远远堆在办公桌角落，再压上厚厚一叠订单，仿佛这样就能掩埋掉Thor这个大问题。

可惜大问题还是在Loki下班时准时出现了。Loki走出萨卡时就看到Thor站在街边，靠着一辆车，双手插在大衣口袋里，微笑着看着Loki走进。Loki这次学乖了，直接把手机拿出来递给他：“拿去。”

Thor坦然接过了手机放进口袋：“来吧，我送你。”

Loki摇摇头：“我可以打车，我说过了，Thor，我不想再和你玩这些无聊的把戏了。”

Thor今天换了一辆车，没有司机，他似乎没听到Loki的话一样，自顾自打开了副驾的门：“上车吧，我明白你的意思，只是觉得你现在的状态不适合单独行动。”他一边说，一边指了指自己的鼻子，又指了指Loki耳后的腺体。Loki摸了摸那儿：有点肿，有点胀痛，他太过于依赖长效抑制剂，忘了那东西毕竟不是终身有效。Thor是个强壮的Alpha，嗅觉比其他人灵敏得多，更何况他们共度了好几个发情期，他对Loki发情前期的味道十分熟悉。Loki叹了口气，怪不得最近容易情绪化、容易生病。他不想上Thor的车，在这种情况下上Thor的车并不比叫出租车安全。Thor无辜地高举双手：“我真的只想送你回家，来吧，Loki，过去那么多年，我有从来没强迫过你，对吧？”

这倒是事实，在这件事上Thor从未违背过Loki的意愿，Loki自己也不知道是怀疑Thor多一些，还是怀疑自己的自制力多一些。萨卡的员工纷纷下班，有些人好奇地打量着Loki和Thor：他们两个人实在太显眼了。Loki咬咬牙，他可不想招来狗仔队给自己搞出更多的麻烦。他上了Thor的车，Thor一笑，钻进驾驶席发动了引擎。

Thor把车开得很平稳，不快不慢，刚好在限速范围内。Loki看着他在曼哈顿夜晚的车流中穿梭，曼哈顿没有黑夜，各类霓虹灯将这座小岛照得如同白昼。Loki放任自己看Thor：他正专注地开车，偶尔转头回应Loki的视线、对他微笑一下。他的侧脸英俊极了，眼角添了几行细碎的笑纹，配上精心修剪的胡子，整个人看起来就像Loki过去七年梦中反复出现的样子。突然之间，Loki所有春梦中反复出现的模糊身影具像化，汇成了眼前这个Alpha。Thor的气味温暖宜人，源源不断地安抚着发情前期的Omega，Loki觉得太热了，他扯开衣领，露出腺体，不耐烦地反复揉搓那块可怜的皮肤，他烦躁不安，光Thor不经意间散发出来的气味已经不足以安慰他了，Loki想要更多。他模糊地想起与Thor的少年时光，那时一切是如此简单，只要一个眼神，一个微笑，他们就能领会彼此的意图。他的房间，Thor的房间，仓库，马厩……他和Thor分享了那么多私密的时光，他们熟知彼此的身体，而现在这一切都属于别人了。Loki忽然觉得愤怒，Thor没权力就这样大摇大摆地走进他的生活、把他耍得团团转，紊乱的荷尔蒙让Loki烦躁，他更用力地搓自己的脖子，把腺体弄得更加红肿，几乎到了要流血的地步。Thor当然意识到了Loki的反常，他把车停到Loki公寓楼下，不急着下车，而是探试地对Loki伸出了一只手，Loki凶狠地瞪着他，Thor微笑，手指轻柔地拂开Loki蹂躏自己腺体的手指，怜惜地爱抚那块已经红肿不堪的皮肤。Thor的动作如此温柔，像是捧着一只新生的雏鸟。Loki没有反对Thor的亲昵举止，于是Thor的手从他的腺体向上，沿着温热的皮肤滑到Loki尖细的下颚。Loki像一只猫一样顺服地抬头，让Thor轻柔地抚摸他的脸颊。同样的动作他们少年时不知道做了多少次，即使过了七年之久，Thor仍然记得该怎么安抚烦躁的Loki。Loki半闭上眼睛，沉浸在Thor温暖的手掌带来的抚慰中。Thor的手闻起来太好了，像是干净的皮革、清新的雨水以及温暖的羽绒，他觉得Thor的气息正渐渐形成一张绵密的大网，将他一点一点裹住。他的味道一点侵略性也没有，纯粹在帮助Loki缓解发情前期的烦躁。Loki舒服得几乎想要调整座椅、就这样躺倒，Thor解开安全带扣的声音让Loki分神了，他张开眼睛，Thor的脸近在眼前，他要迷失在那双蓝眼睛里了，霓虹闪烁，落在那片蔚蓝中，像是海面上的灯火，引导着Loki这艘迷航的小艇。

Loki推开了Thor，尽管他的身体需要Thor的拥抱与亲吻，但他深知大海能任意让小艇沉浮，而Loki不想再陪着Thor玩这些游戏了。

“你的未婚妻知道你在搞这些把戏吗？”Loki微笑着问，尽管身体还在发烫，口吻却一点都不放松。Thor认真地考虑了一下：“他知道，事实上我们如何发展，全取决于他。”

Loki冷笑：“这是你的又一个幼稚无聊的游戏吗？Odinson？”

“我说过了，Loki，我很认真。”Thor叹了一口气，在Loki准备下车时拉住了他，并没用力，只是拉住了Loki的衣袖，“Loki，给我一个机会。”

Loki的身体在颤抖，愤怒冲刷掉了情欲，他想给Thor一拳，可他的手抖得厉害，一点力气都没有了。这是他公寓楼下，门童好奇地打量着他们，Loki狠狠瞪了Thor一眼，转身冲进了公寓。Thor紧跟上他，门童刚想阻拦，Thor随手从口袋里抽出一张百元大钞塞进他手里。Loki已经跑进了电梯，Thor挤上去、把手伸进缝隙推开了电梯门，Loki紧盯着他：“你一定要把事情闹大吗？我要报警了。”

“你误会了。”Thor进了电梯，在这狭小的空间里他的气味一下子铺天盖地袭来，Loki有点眩晕，但他还能分辨出Thor并没有试图用Alpha味道征服自己，他紧靠着电梯墙望着Thor冷笑：“我误会什么了？七年后你终于开窍了？像你父亲当年说的那样，娶个有钱有势的Omega，把我当情人？抱歉，Thor，那是不可能的。”

Thor显然对Loki的指控十分沮丧，他搓了把脸，从口袋里摸出自己的手机，打开通讯录递给Loki，通讯录里只有两个名字，一个是他的私人助理Darryl，另一个写着“未婚夫”，Thor微笑着按下键盘，拨通了那个电话，几秒钟后Loki口袋里的手机震动了起来。

“我本来以为你会自己发现的。”Thor居然有些不好意思地笑，挂断了电话。Loki摸出手机看着那个来电号码按下回拨，Thor的手机响了，“未婚夫”不停地在屏幕上跳动。Loki挂了电话，困惑地看着Thor：“你到底在搞什么鬼？”

Thor还没开口，电梯到了Loki的楼层，两个人谁都没有下电梯的意思，电梯停了一会儿，又自动向大厅下降。

“字面上的意思，”Thor看起来有点懊恼，“相信我，Loki，我本来的计划比这体面多了，我的意思是，我有个更好的求婚计划，”他叹了口气，从大衣口袋里摸出一个黑丝绒盒子打开，在Loki面前单膝跪下，“Loki Laufeyson，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

Loki还没来得及看清盒子里的戒指，电梯“叮”地一声到了底楼，门打开了，Darcy怀里抱着睡眼朦胧的Fenrir，目瞪口呆地看着他们。

Loki想痛揍Thor一顿，也想把他拉起来亲吻他。他毫不客气地踢了Thor一脚，Thor站起来拍了拍膝盖，对Darcy微笑：“嗨？”

Darcy看了看Loki，又看了看Thor，明智地没有说半个字。Fenrir趴在她肩膀上，小手攥着她柔软的长发，似乎已经睡着了。Loki给了Thor一个警告的眼神，等电梯重新返回他的楼层，他从Darcy手里接过Fenrir，抱着孩子回家，把他放到小床上盖好被子。Darcy不等他完事就拿上自己的东西离开了，她就是这点好，尽管平时十分呱噪，关键时候却总是很懂得闭嘴。

Thor还站在Loki门边，一手拿着那个黑丝绒盒子，望着Loki微笑：“你不回答吗？”

Loki关上了Fenrir房间的门，走过来看着Thor和他手里的戒指，Thor重又打开了那个盒子，Loki见过这枚戒指，Frigga曾戴过它，这是Odinson家的传家宝之一。Loki很确定Frigga的庄园某处挂着一副Odinson家祖先、某位公爵夫人的画像，而这枚戒指就出现在那副画像里。

Loki觉得自己看不透Thor，他想不通Thor到底要干什么，想要Fenrir？他们可以协助抚养权，Loki不至于这点妥协都不肯；报复自己不告而别？Loki没那么自作多情，不觉得他们那段往事值得Thor如此大费周章；开个不好笑的玩笑？即使是Thor也没这么不上心，况且他手里拿着的是Frigga的戒指，Thor绝不会用Frigga来开玩笑。他望着Thor诚恳无比的脸，想要在他的目光中寻找一些端倪，而Loki甚至不知道自己究竟在找什么。

“为什么？”Loki垂下视线轻声问，他的脸颊潮红，腺体渐渐开始分泌美妙无比的气味，人工留下的标记痕迹一点一点消失，真正的发情期就要开始了。

“因为我爱你，”Thor深深地吸了口气，阔别七年，Loki的气味依然如此美妙，就让他想起童年那些无忧无虑的时光，周日早上的煎饼与枫糖浆，与妈妈的下午茶，花园里新鲜的香草。Loki是家，是Thor的唯一，而他却错失了他七年之久，“我一直爱着你，Loki，从没改变过。”

Loki的绿眼睛变得湿润了，他抬头，在Thor的蓝眼睛中见到了自己的倒影，他又回到了七年前，成了那个因为Thor的一言一行而患得患失的傻小子。

“你疯了……”Loki喃喃说，他的身体在颤抖，在Alpha的信息素影响下，一点一点走进情欲的深渊。他知道自己坚持不了多久了，理智就要离他而去，他就要像七年前和Thor在一起的每一分每一秒一样，Thor将主宰他的世界，而Loki恨事情变成那样，“你这个疯子……”Loki喃喃地说，Thor微微一笑，身体前倾接住Loki摇摇欲坠的身体，“是啊，Loki，我是个疯子，你让我发疯了……”他呼吸着Loki身上美妙无比的味道，双手抚摸Loki耳后的腺体，指尖碰触Loki火热的皮肤，他亲吻Loki的头发，而Loki勉力抬起手，指尖勾住了Thor的衣领，把他拖进去，门砰的一声在他们身后紧紧关上了。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Thor躺在Loki的床上，抱着身上Loki的身体，一下一下抚摸Loki的头发。

片刻之前Loki把Thor拉进了自己的房间，他已经开始发情了，脑子里有些糊涂，全凭本能驱使，而他的本能让他占有这个曾经属于自己的Alpha。两个人滚到在床上，Loki想要扯掉Thor身上碍事的衣服，Thor却忽然按住他的脖子：“抱歉……”他说，张嘴咬了Loki的腺体。Thor没有用足全力，伤口不深，不足以形成标记，只是为Loki的身体提供一点Alpha的信息素，好让他能从发情状态中清醒。他知道Loki用了皮下植入式长效抑制，也知道这东西到期后Omega会陷入短暂的发情紊乱。

现在Loki正经受着这种折磨，荷尔蒙烧糊了他的脑子，他躺在Thor的身上，修长的身体蜷缩着，在Thor的气味中发热颤抖。Thor爱惜地抚摸Loki的头发、后颈，小声地安抚他，直到Loki在他的信息素作用下一点一点平静下来，沉沉睡去。他放下Loki的身体，犹豫了一会儿，还是替他脱掉了外衣，再解开衬衫的扣子。手下的肌肤光滑柔软，带着发情期特有的热度，Thor想要更多，他的指尖沿着Loki的颈子流连忘返，又拂过Loki皱在一起的眉毛和汗湿的额角。

他需要一个冷水澡。

等Thor从浴室里打着哆嗦出来时，看到睡眼朦胧的Fenrir托着一只巨大的毛绒狼，站在他的儿童房门口打量Thor。Thor只围了一条毛巾，心虚地对小男孩儿笑：“怎么了？Fenrir？”

Fenrir揉着眼睛，似乎努力想要清醒过来：“你是爸爸的男朋友吗？”他问，声音里带着浓浓的睡意。

“算是吧？”Thor也不太确定他和Loki之间的关系，“你做噩梦了吗？”

Fenrir摇摇头，拖着那个毛绒玩具又爬回自己的床上，他小小的背影让Thor想起童年的Loki，怕黑怕鬼，每次做噩梦都会悄悄溜进自己的房间。他们的房间隔了两层楼，现在想想，Thor真不知道是什么支持着童年的Loki独自一个传过黑暗的走廊来到自己房间。Thor回望Loki的房间，忽然明白是年幼的Loki对自己无条件的信任帮他战胜了对黑暗的恐惧，Loki曾经如此信任Thor，相信只要有Thor在，一切都会好起来的。Thor走进Fenrir的房间，小男孩已经再次睡熟了，他替Fenrir掖好被子，这才回到Loki的卧室，轻手轻脚找出了一套Loki丢在衣柜角落里的运动服。这身衣服对Loki来说太宽大，套在Thor身上却刚刚好，他坐在Loki床边，眼睛已经逐渐适应了黑暗，他看着Loki的睡脸，想念着他曾那样信任自己的时光。他是什么时候失去了Loki的信任？是少年气盛时一次又一次的争吵？还是他流连各类社交活动、忽视了总是在庄园里等他的Loki？Thor不知道七年前Loki下了多大的决心才能够舍弃一切，远赴美国，但他知道如果那时候Loki告诉自己他怀孕了，Thor愿意为他付出一切、对抗他那顽固的父亲。

他愿意的，他什么都愿意，Loki却不再相信他了。

Thor叹了一口气，从衣柜里拿了一条多余的毯子走到客厅里，看来Loki的沙发就要成为他的老朋友了。他躺在沙发上，看着天花板，房间里还残留着一点Loki的气味，若有若无，甜蜜地诱惑着Thor。Thor闭上眼睛，听着Loki轻微的呼吸声，终于睡着了。

Thor醒来时觉得很暖和，他张开眼睛，发现身上又多了一条厚实的毯子，他坐起来揉揉眼睛，看到Fenrir坐在他的儿童餐椅边，晃着两条小腿，捧着一杯鲜榨橙汁，Loki则站在餐台边，慢条斯理地往一片白面包上涂抹黄油，再放到平底锅里烘烤。厨房里弥漫着诱人的香气，Thor听到自己的胃不合时宜地咕咕作响，不好意思地笑笑，举了举手里的毯子：“谢谢？”

Loki在烤吐司上撒芝士，头都没抬：“浴室里有新牙刷和毛巾，你可以去洗漱。”他把烤好的吐司片递给Fenrir，看了一眼Thor身上套着的运动服，经过了一夜的蹂躏那套运动服看起来有点滑稽，Loki笑了笑：“我没有适合你的衣服。”他又低下头往另一片吐司上抹上更多柔软的黄油，Thor乐观地认为他是在给自己做早饭。他到浴室里飞快刷牙洗脸，摸着自己的下巴——他的胡子长了不少，不过Thor现在顾不上管这些。他走出浴室，还穿着Loki的那套衣服，看着Loki把另一份烤好的芝士三明治装盘。Loki看上去有些不一样了，除了发情期后的疲惫，他看上去意外地平和，那种与Thor针锋相对的戾气消失了，他站在炉子前准备早餐的模样竟然让Thor想起了他母亲Frigga。这很古怪，就相貌来说Thor自己才是像Frigga的那个，Loki甚至和他们全无血缘关系。可是Loki低头专注摆弄食物的样子，他身上散发出来的情热后的甜蜜气息以及他放松的肢体语言，都让Thor觉得温暖舒适，就像他们回到了Frigga还在世时那些美好的周末早餐时光。

Thor真想念那些日子，有人爱着他，他也爱着对方。世上没什么东西胜过家的温暖，Loki和Frigga陆续离开后，每次回到那栋庄园Thor都只觉得它大得可怕，空荡荡冷冰冰的，再也不像一个家了。

Loki注意到Thor盯着他发呆，他把吐司装盘端给Thor：“坐下吧。”

Thor简直受宠若惊，他在Fenrir对面坐下，盘子里的吐司涂了足够的黄油，烤得金黄酥脆，配上半融化的芝士，看起来非常美味。Loki也坐了下来，他不吃早饭，眼前只有一杯黑咖啡。Fenrir吃得脸上满是面包屑，Loki好笑地用餐巾替他擦脸，Fenrir喝着橙汁，看看Thor又看看父亲：“你有男朋友了。”他说，显然已经在心中下了结论。

“为什么你会那么说？”Loki没有马上反驳，这让Thor有些得意。Fenrir装作一副什么都知道的模样，“Darcy说的，她说Thor叔叔一定是你的男朋友！”他又望向Thor，“你家里有游泳池吗？”

Thor一愣，忙讨好地点点头：“有，有一个很大的游泳池，还有花园和网球场，你要是喜欢，还可以骑马……我有一匹小马驹，正好适合你。”

Fenrir开心地笑起来，转头看Loki：“真棒！爸爸，我同意你交男朋友了！Darcy说要是我不同意，你们就会分手，那我就没有游泳池、网球场和小马了！”

Loki翻了个白眼，Thor说的显然是Frigga的庄园，他没有指出自己一手带大的小男孩儿只为了游泳池、网球场和小马就决定出卖父亲，而是温和地摸了摸Fenrir金灿灿的卷发：“快准备好，你要迟到了。”

 

Thor咬了一口吐司，用黄油煎烤出来的吐司和面包机烤出来的实在不能同日而语，Thor觉得这可能是自Frigga去世后自己吃过的最好吃的芝士烤吐司，他又咬了一口，乐观地说：“我可以送他去学校吗？”

Thor以为Loki会拒绝他，出乎意料地，Loki点了头。

Thor没有替换的衣服，他毫不在乎地在Loki的运动服外套上自己的大衣，光着脚套上皮鞋，他看起来可笑极了，脸上却挂着大大的笑容。Loki仍是一身标准的黑色西装，羊毛大衣，他们两个人牵着Fenrir走出公寓，一路上吸引了不少眼光。三个人上了车，一路上Fenrir滔滔不绝地给Thor描述他在学校里养护的一棵树，Thor听得津津有味，还向Fenrir保证如果他去自己家里玩，也可以得到一棵树。等到了学校，Fenrir熟门熟路地跑进校门，回头对两个人挥了挥手。Loki隔着窗子对他招手，Thor则跳下车激动滴地比划着。Fenrir开心地跑进了校门，Thor再次发动汽车：“送你上班？”

Loki不置可否，Thor便把车开往萨卡。Loki一路上望着窗外，好似他看了七年的曼哈顿忽然变得无比迷人了。Thor专注开车，离萨卡还有四条街，他把车停在了路边：“你不想被别人看到和我在一起吧，”他转头看Loki，“能不能找时间谈谈昨天的事？”

Loki考虑了片刻，点了点头，既然Thor声称自己是认真的，出于彼此尊敬，他决定也认真考虑这件事，哪怕是为了Fenrir。最坏的情况，Loki可以带着Fenrir去那栋庄园度假，他想象着他的小男孩儿在他长大的地方会有多开心：他可以满树林奔跑、在游泳池里尽情嬉戏，甚至骑上一匹小马……Loki笑了，对Thor点点头：“我会联系你的。”

Thor笑了，在Loki下车前又问：“不给我个早安吻吗？”

再一次出乎Thor意料之外，Loki真的吻了他，在面颊上，就像朋友间的亲吻，但这对Thor来说足够好，他笑呵呵地目送Loki走进人群中，发动汽车一路开回了自己的酒店。

傍晚时分，Loki特意提前下班去接Fenrir，小家伙十分高兴，缠着他不停地问关于Thor的事情。Loki不想对他的小男孩儿撒谎，他没有承认Thor是“男朋友”，更没办法告诉Fenrir其实Thor也是他的父亲，不过他想将来自己应该可以带着Fenrir拜访Frigga的庄园。无论自己和Thor之间如何发展，Fenrir总该见见他父亲长大的地方。他向Fenrir保证他会得到游泳池和小马，小家伙似乎才放下了心。他们手拉手进了公寓，晚饭后Fenrir乖乖地洗澡睡觉，Loki在自己的床头柜上发现了Thor留下来的戒指。昨夜过得太混乱了，今天一整天又忙于工作，Loki到现在才有时间坐下来，好好思考昨晚发生了什么。他发情了，拜Thor所赐平安到了家，他以为Thor会像过去那样、像任何一个Alpha那样，不管不顾地与他做爱，但Thor没有。

当Loki清晨醒来，在沙发上找到抱着一张薄薄的毯子冻得发抖的Thor时，心里的第一个感受是如释重负。他站在沙发边，傻乎乎地低头看Thor的睡脸，他的沙发不大，Thor蜷缩在上面，睡得显然十分不舒服，清晨的阳光照亮了他一头金发，他皱着眉毛，肩膀可怜兮兮地缩在毯子里，那模样不由得让Loki心软了。Loki恨自己总会对Thor心软，他从卧室里找出一条厚实的毛毯来盖在Thor身上，去浴室把自己清洗干净，擦拭身体的时候他注意到了颈边腺体上浅浅的咬痕，就是这个帮他撑过了发情期。Loki抚摸着那块已经开始愈合的痕迹，心中五味陈杂，说不清到底是什么感觉。Thor本可以选择另一种方法，但他没有，而Loki对此心存感激。他们之间实在不需要变得更加复杂了，显然Thor已经不是过去那个毛躁的年轻人，倘若之前Loki还对此心存怀疑，昨夜则彻底打消了他的疑虑。他把珠宝盒打开，重新端详这枚绿宝石戒指。这戒指就和那栋庄园中其他珍品一样价值连城，然而对Loki来说，重要的不是戒指的价值，而是它本身含有的意义。这是Frigga的东西，将他们和过去链接在一起，这戒指对他和Thor来说都意味着同一样东西：回忆与家。

对于此刻的Loki来说，世界上不会有比这个更有诚意的求婚礼物了。他不认为自己已经准备好让Thor重新回到自己的生活中。七年过去了，他变了太多，Thor也一样。他们不再是两个为了一时的热情可以不顾一切的少年，七年前Loki为了自己的尊严离开，七年后他的立场全无改变，他不能因为Thor的示好而重蹈覆辙，Loki相信Thor也明白这一点。倘若要对自己坦白，Loki觉得他对目前的状况挺满意，Fenrir喜欢Thor，Thor显然也并不想将他从Loki身边抢走。既然如此，Loki不介意回报Thor的这点耐心，拿出一点善意来，毕竟他认为双方都已经成熟了不少，而在某种程度上来说，成熟就意味着妥协。

Loki放下了戒指，太早了，他想，他没法戴上这个，但他可以对Thor妥协。他给Thor打了电话，托昨晚那场求婚闹剧的福，现在Loki有了Thor的私人号码。电话铃刚响Thor就接起了电话，Loki想象他坐在手机边等着自己联系的模样，不觉有些好笑——风水轮流转，不是吗Odinson？他在心里想，Thor期待的声音从话筒中传来：“Loki？”

“明天是周六，周六早上我和Fenrir通常会去中央公园玩，你想加入我们吗？”

Thor听起来十分惊喜：“当然，我是说，如果你不介意的话？需要我去接你们吗？”

“早上七点半到我楼下，”Loki回答，“那就明天见了。”

“明天见。”Thor听起来真的很高兴，Loki发现自己的心情居然也不错，他觉得这样很好，挂断电话之后没多久就陷入了梦乡。

第二天早上Thor准时按响了Loki的门铃，Loki带着Fenrir走下楼，为了要去公园，他今天穿得没那么正式，Fenrir裹着厚厚的围巾和羽绒大衣，看起来简直像个圆球。Thor愉快地替他们拉开车门，周六的清晨，路况不算太糟糕，太阳完全升起时他们已经到了中央公园。三人沿着小路走到池塘边，Fenrir看着那些冻得发抖的鸭子和鸽子，Loki则在一张长椅上坐下，看着他的小男孩跑来跑去，鼻子冻得通红。Thor不知道从哪里摸出一壶热咖啡递给他，Loki看着他和Fenrir一样冻得通红的鼻子，忍不住笑出了声。Thor茫然地看着他，Loki指了指他的鼻子：“有其父必有其子。”

Thor也笑：“我从小就这样，你知道的。”

“是啊……”Loki接过他倒给自己的热咖啡，现在可真好，就这么一刻，四周寂静无人，他的小男孩在公园里愉快地奔跑，Thor在他身边，他们就好像一个真正的家庭。

但他们不是，至少现在不是，Loki喝了一口咖啡，用杯子温暖自己麻木的手指，早上出来得有点急，他只顾着催Fenrir戴上手套，却忘了戴上自己的。Thor注意到他冻得通红的手指，把一只手套脱下来递给他，接着把Loki没戴手套的那只手抓进自己手里。他的手暖和极了，简直比那杯咖啡还烫手，Loki瞪了他一眼，有些舍不得他的热度。

Thor一句话也没说，只是安静地坐在Loki身边，陪他一起看Fenrir兴奋地跑来跑去。他似乎和Loki一样享受这分外平静的一刻。这瞬间Loki觉得他们似乎心意相通，一切好像回到了过去，他忽然开始想念他在Frigga的庄园里度过的每一个圣诞节。

“我想带Fenrir回庄园，”Loki轻轻说，“圣诞节和新年都在那儿过，你觉得怎么样？”

Thor有点惊讶，似乎没想到Loki会突然提到这个，他不知道Loki是如何打算的，但与Loki和Fenrir一起回庄园这个想法让他非常快活：“那当然棒极了，不过你有那么长的假期吗？”

Loki瞪了他一眼：“如果你肯取消那个莫须有的订婚宴，我就能有假期了。”

“嘿，那个订婚宴你也是主角，并不真正算是莫须有！”Thor抗议，Loki平静地说：“关于这个，我要好好想想，我并没有答应你，相信你也能理解为什么。”

Thor的肩膀垂了下来，手上却把Loki抓得更紧了：“是的，我本来也没指望你能答应，”显然Loki的决定让他沮丧，但能和Loki还有Fenrir一起过圣诞节和新年，对Thor来说也不算太坏，他又振作了起来，“我会让Darryl推迟订婚宴的日程，不过，”他把Loki的手拿起来放到唇边轻轻一吻，“如果你拒绝我，订婚宴取消，你就拿不到提成了。”

Loki微笑着给了他一个白眼，却没有抽回自己的手。


	7. Chapter 7

6  
Frigga的庄园比Loki记忆中还要大得多。从机场到庄园，他们足足坐了四个小时的车，Fenrir在后座睡得天昏地暗，Thor边开车边道歉：“没想到你们要来，直升机场在翻修，只好开车去了。”

Loki在心里翻白眼，就好像他还需要知道Thor究竟有多有钱一样。将近傍晚他们终于到了庄园正门，Thor探出车外输入密码，Loki则看着庄园大门上挂着的牌子：原木做的，上面涂着歪歪扭扭的字母，写着“Thor的家”，那下面又加了一行更幼稚的小字“还有Loki”。Loki笑了，没想到这牌子还在这里，这充满幼稚童趣的手工自然是他和Thor小时候的产物。“Thor的家”是Loki写的，Thor好像不太满意，做完后又加上了“还有Loki”，当时Frigga觉得这很可爱，就把它挂在了门外。Loki很少离开庄园，这还是他多年来第一次看到这个牌子，他笑了，许多往事猛然涌入脑海。庄园的大门在他眼前敞开，阔别七年，这里变了很多。石子路重新翻修过，很适合大型车辆出入，庄园外墙重新粉刷过，马厩似乎也经历了不少修整。Fenrir还没醒，Loki把他抱在怀里，Thor则拿来了他们全部的行李。庄园大门敞开，走出了好几名员工，帮着Thor拿东西、停车，这些人都是生面孔，Loki一个也不认识。仿佛看穿了他的疑惑，Thor吩咐他们把行李拿到二楼客房：“妈妈去世以后，我和爸爸都不常来这儿，当时工作的人都离开了。现在这些是我看了她的遗嘱以后重新雇佣的，”他看了看Loki，不好意思地抓了抓头发，“我想如果你决定接手这里，应该会想住的舒服一些。”

Loki一笑，心想也只有Thor会在得知母亲要将如此庞大的庄园赠与他人后还会为对方修缮庄园，其他人肯定会忙着雇用律师、置疑遗嘱了。他抱着Fenrir进了门，他曾以为自己绝不会再回到这地方了，然后七年后Loki还是在Thor的陪同下重返旧地，只不过这次庄园里的人叫他“Laufeyson先生”，没有人大声吆喝让他快去擦洗地板或打扫马厩。Thor带他们上了二楼，把他们带到了客房：“这里没怎么变，妈妈的房间空着，我在隔壁的客房。”

Loki把Fenrir放到床上，给他盖好毯子：“能不能找人来陪陪他？”

Thor点点头，他知道Loki想去哪儿。一位中年女士很快在Thor要求下上了楼，她看着熟睡的Fenrir，目光中显出惊喜，仿佛在说“多么可爱的小家伙”，通常Loki不会放任Fenrir和陌生人相处，但他相信Thor雇佣的人一定经历了严格的背景调查，因此他对那位女士点点头，跟着Thor离开了房间。现在是傍晚，天阴沉沉的，Loki踩着熟悉又陌生的石子路，跟着Thor来到庄园后的树林。小路延伸到树林深处的空地，那儿埋葬着许多庄园的前主人，大都与Thor的先祖有些关系。Loki来到最新的那座墓碑前，Frigga和Odin葬在一起，墓碑上是他们两人的雕像。Loki蹲下来，伸手抚摸雕像上Frigga柔和的脸庞：“对不起，我应该带花来的……”

Thor退后了几步，尽管他才是Frigga的儿子，但她与Loki之间一直共享着一份Thor从未感受过的亲密。也许对于当年的Frigga来说，这个乖巧的、总是陪伴着她的Loki才更像一个儿子。

Loki在墓前待了好一会儿才站起身活动了一下冻得发麻的身体，两个人沿原路返回，谁都没说什么，快到庄园正门时Loki看了一眼身后暮色沉沉的天空，轻声说：“明天要下雪了。”

“这儿有足够多的吃的，一直到新年都不用出门，下雪就更好了，我可以带Fenrir去后山滑雪！”

Loki笑了笑，率先走进屋子。大厅里灯火通明，空气中弥漫着食物的香气，Thor把他带到餐厅：“虽然我觉得你的手艺更好，但假期让你下厨好像不太合适。”Loki在餐桌边坐下：“我倒是不介意。”他本以为这次旅行会更私密一些，但Thor这样安排也不错，避免了他们之间的尴尬。那位女士，Loki现在知道她的名字是Emma，已经带刚睡醒的Fenrir下了楼。小男孩儿揉着眼睛扑进Loki怀里：“爸爸，这儿可真大！”

Loki亲亲他睡得通红的小脸：“坐下吧，我们要吃晚饭了。”

对于三口人来说晚饭有些过于郑重、过于丰盛了，但Loki没有说什么。Fenrir显然还在调整时差，吃过晚饭后他又困了，Loki带他回了客房，督促他洗漱干净，并保证明天一定会带他去看小马，这才哄得他乖乖睡去。赶了一天的路他也有点累，正准备梳洗睡觉时，Thor敲了他的房门。

Loki笑了，Thor的敲门声和过去一样，两短一长，这是只属于他们两个人之间的小秘密，每次Thor想要拉Loki去干什么调皮捣蛋的事儿，总是会这样敲响Loki的门。Loki打开门，似笑非笑看着Thor：“我可不会跟你去往老Tom的烟斗里放杂草、或者藏起Fenny的围裙。”

“那些可都是你的点子，”想起他们童年时的英勇事迹，Thor也笑了，“我只是陪你捣乱罢了。”

“好吧，坏事都是我干的，”Loki翻了个白眼，来这里是个好主意，他觉得自己比在纽约时放松多了，Fenrir也会喜欢这儿的，“有什么事儿吗？”

“明天是平安夜，如果你不介意的话，我准备给所有员工放假，一直到新年结束。”Thor说，似乎在征求Loki的同意。Loki不介意在这里只和Thor度假，他们之间的一切还有待修补、重新定义，但Loki觉得这是个不错的开始，如果庄园中只有他们三个，说不定会少一些尴尬，“Frigga可能把这里留给了我，不过你才是他们的雇主。”Loki说，又开口自嘲，“再说了，这里是你的，Thor，我恐怕连遗产继承税都负担不起，更别提养护这么大的地方。”

“我们以后再说这些，”Thor笑了，他看着Loki的样子满怀希望，“那就晚安，明天早上见？”

“晚安，”Loki当然没错过Thor眼中那点闪光，他现在心情不错，于是拉住Thor的领子，在他脸颊上轻轻一吻，“做个好梦。”

Thor回吻了他，干燥温暖的嘴唇印在Loki的脸颊上：“你也是。”

Loki送走了Thor，飞快地洗了个澡回到床上，在熟睡的Fenrir身边躺下。他还真没在这庄园的客房住过，Thor说他从前住的房间现在已经改成了仓库，Loki并不意外，那里十分简陋，远不如客房设施齐全华丽。Loki闭上了眼睛，没多久就睡着了。

第二天早上Loki是被Fenrir闹醒的，小家伙吵着要去看小马，Loki不得不爬起床带他下楼。他对这里很熟悉，即使庄园仍在修葺中，他还是顺利地带Fenrir找到了马厩。马厩里站着一匹漂亮的粟色母马，她身边则跟着一只花斑马驹，看起来有点怯生生的，大约还不到两岁。这匹马身材不大，大概是矮种的混血，确实挺适合Fenrir。Fenrir兴奋得搓着手，那样子和Thor小时候真是像极了。

“要喂它吗？”Thor的声音从身后响起，Loki回头，看到他拎着一篮子胡萝卜走了进来。Fenrir开心地接过萝卜递给小马，Thor则脱下了外套，他里面只穿了一件薄薄的毛衣，紧紧地绷在身上，手臂胸口的坚实线条暴露无遗。Loki假装自己没有盯着Thor看，Thor弯下腰，抱起了一大摞草料放进马槽，又去拿了很多干草替她们加暖。Loki不是第一次看到Thor干这类活儿，Thor小时候很讨厌他父亲安排的那些家教，宁愿溜到马厩里帮Loki干活、让Loki替他写那些没完没了的额外作业。Loki靠着墙看着他忙活，Thor的身体可是比过去结实高大多了，几十磅重的干草在他手里就像一块蛋糕那么轻巧。他把干草妥善地放进马棚，小心铺匀，一面念叨着“一会儿可能真会下雪”，汗水流过他的脸庞，他的气味散发出来，在干冷的空气中分外宜人。

等他忙活完了，小马驹也吃光了Fenrir手里的胡萝卜，他可怜巴巴地看着Thor，显然还想和马玩，Thor点了点他的鼻子：“要骑马，穿你这身衣服可不行。”

Loki看看Fenrir身上的羽绒服和运动鞋，才想起出来得太匆忙，没来得及给Fenrir准备骑装。Thor往楼上指了指：“我拜托人准备了，买了几个不同的号，总有合适他的。”

Loki一笑，带着Fenrir回庄园里换衣服。Thor准备得挺周到，配套的马鞍、靴子、骑装一应俱全，Fenrir兴奋地跑来跑去，嚷着他有多么喜欢“Thor叔叔”，Loki好容易才帮他换完衣服。Fenrir踩着簇新的靴子，洋洋得意穿过长长的走廊往楼下跑，Thor假装怪兽追他，Loki则一脸头痛地看着他们胡闹。小马驹还很年轻，没有被人骑过，Thor花了点时间给他戴上辔头和鞍子，再把Fenrir抱上去，小心翼翼地牵着他们在围场里走了几圈。Fenrir一点都不害怕，高兴地指挥着他的小马，Loki拍了两张照片，跟着他们走了几圈，马厩后的一间仓库让他停下了脚步。他看着那间仓库，心中五味陈杂，这间仓库是他少年时和Thor偷会的地方，也就是在这里他和Thor第一次有了亲密的关系。他没想到这间仓库原样保留到现在，他把门推开，灰尘扬起，Loki摆了摆，借着晨光打亮这地方：仓库里堆着各种工具箱，堆满灰尘的架子和装着稀奇古怪东西的玻璃罐，一切都是过去的样子。角落里堆着一条毛毯，积满了灰尘、认不出本来面目，但Loki知道那条毛毯是他从自己过去的旧房间里拿来的。他走到一张快要塌掉的桌子前，伸手摸了摸上面摆着的录音机，Thor那时候特别喜欢这些老式的东西，他打开录音机，里面还留着他们从前常听的录音带，上面写着“Bad Company”。Loki笑笑，甩了甩手上的灰尘，知道这磁带怕还停留在那个晚上、等着放那首歌，只可惜他心中装着Thor的那个角落也像这间仓库一样积满了灰尘，他没办法轻易将那个角落打扫干净。

Thor已经牵着Fenrir走了过来，他看着Loki的眼神让Loki明白他也在想同一件事：Loki十七岁那个夏夜的傍晚。当时Thor已经年过二十，在读大学的空隙回来度假，他带了好多啤酒和Loki溜进这间小屋，他们两个偷偷喝到午夜，整个庄园静悄悄的，Loki醉了，傻乎乎地抱着那条毛毯笑。Thor也喝得醉醺醺的，不过比Loki还好一点，他们原本像往常一样说笑打闹着，不知怎的Thor压到了Loki身上，火热的嘴唇贴上Loki的腺体，仿佛第一次意识到这个从小到大的玩伴其实是个漂亮柔软的Omega。录音机里放的是Bad Company的Feel like making love，单曲循环，一切就那么自然而然地发生了。Thor当然问过Loki愿不愿意，他知道自己不会做Loki不愿意的事儿。喝醉了的Loki只会看着Thor傻笑，被他亲吻抚摸也不躲闪。当Thor进入他、让他疼得流下眼泪时他却笑了，两只手搂着Thor的肩膀，笑得有点傻气，配着一脸的泪水，让Thor心疼极了。

“我那时候……”Thor低声说，“我是不是不该……我没强迫你，对吧？”

“你吻我的时候我就清醒了，”Loki微笑着摇摇头，看Thor还只穿着那件毛衣，“你该穿上外套，别冻感冒了。”

Thor一笑，把Fenrir抱下马，和他玩举高的游戏，Loki则关上了仓库的门。他们一起走回别墅内，早餐已经准备好了，热气腾腾地摆在桌子上。Thor把Fenrir放下，让他去洗手，自己则歉意地对Loki说：“午饭我们就得自己动手了，大家都放假回家了。”

Loki很乐意给自己找点事儿做，忙着做圣诞晚宴的话他就没时间留恋这庄园里发生过的一切。这种感觉很微妙，远离这栋庄园时，Loki所能想到的回忆都是灰色的、令人不快的部分，而当他切实地回到这里后，所能想起的反而都是那些快乐的回忆。他和Thor在这里曾有过一段幸福的日子，尽管那段时光已经无处可寻，但他们确实快乐过。阳光照进了餐厅，Thor正往自己的煎蛋里撒胡椒粉，Fenrir有样学样，父子俩吃着沾满了胡椒粉的煎蛋，相对一笑，仿佛建立起了一个只属于他们的小秘密。

Loki看着他们沐浴在阳光下的侧影，第一次真切地意识到，他心底深处那个封闭的、满是Thor的角落早已再次开启了，阳光洒进入，把那个角落填得满满当当，他再次陷落在这片金色中，再也逃不开了。


	8. Chapter 8

吃过早饭，Thor说要把小客厅里的壁炉收拾出来，这样他们就可以摆上圣诞树和袜子。这里的工作人员早已按照Thor的嘱咐准备好了圣诞树，Fenrir当然兴致勃勃地跟着Thor一起忙活。Loki觉得自己的儿子是个十足的叛徒，才认识Thor没多长时间就完全叛变了。但Loki倒并没像预想中那样觉得愤怒，他只觉得这父子俩个傻乎乎地研究该怎么把一个宠物小精灵的圣诞装饰挂上树的样子挺有趣。他看了一会儿，决定去做点费时间的事儿。别墅的厨房设施齐全，基本维持了Frigga在世时的样子，只是新添了一些现代化些的家电。Loki决定做羊角包，这样明天早上Fenrir就可以吃上新鲜的羊角包，而且准备羊角包很花时间，他可以好好地放空一会儿。他找出了黄油、面粉和糖，挽起袖子，找到Frigga挂在橱柜里的一条旧围裙系上开始忙活。等他第三次把面团折叠成方形放进冰箱时，Fenrir跑进了厨房，兴奋地看着他：“明天可以吃羊角包了吗？能不能做巧克力馅儿的？”

“当然，你准备好圣诞树了吗？”Loki在围裙上擦擦手，抚摸着Fenrir的头发，Fenrir拉着他往小客厅走，迫不及待想要给Loki看他和Thor一起装饰的“最棒”的圣诞树。Thor靠在门边微笑着看着Loki：“你这样真的好像妈妈。”

Loki低头看看自己身上的旧围裙，“我希望你不是字面意义上这样想。”

Thor哈哈一笑：“当然不，只是……自从她走后就没人用这里了。”

这间厨房是Frigga私人用的，员工使用的厨房在隔壁，中间隔着食品储藏室。Loki这才意识到自己习惯成自然，走进了Frigga的私人厨房，难怪所有的用具都如此熟悉。他转头看烤箱上摆着的Frigga手写的食谱：“要做她的圣诞曲奇吗？”

“我永远复制不出她的味道。”Thor感慨，几乎不记得自己有多少年没有享受过热乎乎的、新出炉的圣诞曲奇了。

“秘诀是加一点肉桂粉，”Loki重又打开了储藏室的门找材料，一面对Fenrir说，“去把手洗干净，我们一起做曲奇。”

Fenrir当然举双手赞同，Thor给他搬来一张小凳子，让他可以站在料理台旁边帮Loki搅拌黄油。Loki安排Thor搅拌面粉、把面团擀成一张饼：“给你那身肌肉找点用处。”他不无嘲讽地说，Thor笑着举起手臂炫耀：“很高兴你注意到了。”

Loki从冰箱旁边的抽屉里找到了Frigga在世时常用的曲奇模具，让Fenrir自由自在地做他想要的小狗、小马，他自己则开始准备糖霜。Thor擦干净了手上的黄油和面粉，微笑着看着他们，Loki不耐烦地抬起头：“怎么了？”

“没什么，”Thor耸耸肩，“只是觉得如果妈妈还在，一定会很高兴。”

Loki停下了搅拌糖霜的手，“是啊，”他环顾整间厨房，完全没有意识到三个人在这里做曲奇显得多么平静居家，他的回忆里满是当年的种种温馨情景，嘴角不觉露显出一个柔和的微笑，“她会很高兴的。”

Fenrir和Thor一大一小挤在烤箱前等着曲奇出炉，Loki顺手做了简单的午餐。厨房的员工临走之前给他们准备好了大部分食材，甚至还有一只烤鸡，接下来直到新年就算Loki不动手他们也不会挨饿。午餐后Loki继续折腾他的羊角包面团，Thor则带着Fenrir捣鼓他们的圣诞树。不知不觉间窗外飘起了雪花，很快就转成了纷纷扬扬的大雪。庄园里供暖充足，Loki甚至没意识到外面已经下起了大雪，等他注意到时，庄园已经被装点成了一片雪白，Fenrir兴奋地趴在窗边大喊大叫，想去打雪仗堆雪人。纽约也常下雪，但他们的公寓没有院子，Fenrir没办法玩雪，现在庄园里有大片的土地可以让他奔跑，他再也忍不住了。Thor带着他冲进雪里，还拉上了不情愿的Loki，他们在雪里玩了好一会儿，雪越下越大，打湿了Fenrir的靴子和外套，Loki终于在Thor打了第五个喷嚏后命令他们立刻回房间。他把Fenrir塞进了客房热气腾腾的浴缸里让他玩水，Fenrir小小的身体泡成了粉红色，抓着一只玩具鸭子唱歌，Loki给他洗干净头发，花了好一番功夫才说服Fenrir乖乖换上暖和的毛衣。晚上他们无事可做，Thor已经把小客厅里的壁炉点燃了，他坐在火炉边，身上穿着一件非常可笑的、红绿相间的圣诞毛衣，Loki看了看自己身上的开司米外套，再看看Thor，忍不住摇了摇头。那个完全不像世家少爷的Alpha满脸带笑，脸颊红彤彤的，也不知道是坐得离壁炉太近还是别的原因。Loki带着Fenrir在躺椅上坐下，Fenrir看了看壁炉前摆着的曲奇，又看了看圣诞树和袜子：“雪下得这么大，圣诞老人还能找到我们吗？”

“会的，宝贝儿，”Loki亲亲他的额头，“我已经告诉他我们的新地址了。”

Fenrir满意地点点头，他的注意力很快就被壁炉上方的电视吸引了。Thor不知道从哪里搞出两杯蛋奶酒，递给了Loki一杯：“给，新鲜现制。”

Loki接过杯子喝了一口：Thor的“独门”配方，里面加了过多的白兰地，他对着Thor挑起了眉毛，Thor无辜地笑：“圣诞节嘛。”

Loki摇摇头，放下了杯子。Thor的脸还是很红，配上他穿的那件滑稽的毛衣，看起来有点古怪。Loki凑上前去摸了摸他的额头：他在发烧，显然刚才玩雪的时候着了凉。

“你发烧了。”Loki严肃地说，Thor恍然大悟：“我说怎么晕乎乎的……”他念叨着，挪动身体、坐得离Fenrir远一些，“抱歉，我去睡一觉，过会儿就好了。”他站起来摇摇晃晃走出房间，Loki有点担心他，不过Thor向来很结实，他也没想太多，而是陪着Fenrir看动画片打发时间。晚餐时间过了，Thor还没走出房间。Fenrir早早被Loki送上了床，怀着对圣诞老人的期待进入了梦乡。Loki敲了敲Thor的门，一点动静都没有。Loki想了想，打开房门走了进去。这间客房和他们父子俩住的那间差不多，只是装修的主题不太一样。Loki走进房间里，看到Thor蜷缩在床上，紧紧裹着毯子，睡得很沉。Loki借着走廊的灯光打量Thor，他还在发烧，眉头皱得紧紧的，头发被汗水打湿，黏在脸上。Loki很少见到Thor生病，他总是那么强壮，似乎这世界上没有任何事能难倒他。为什么会有呢，Thor这样含着金汤匙出生的人天生就拥有一切：英俊的外表，令人艳羡的家世，温柔美丽的母亲。Loki在他床边坐下，伸手试探他的额头，Thor的皮肤滚烫，几乎像是发情般的热度。Loki叹了口气，到浴室打开医药箱，所幸这里有配备医药箱，他找出了温度计，Thor的体温超过华氏105度，Loki在心里祈祷他别继续升温，这样的雪天他们基本等于被困在庄园里了，无论是带Thor去看急诊还是请医生上门都非常麻烦。他把浴室里的毛巾用冷水打湿，放在Thor额头替他降温。Thor张开了眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看着Loki：“抱歉，我吵醒你了？”

“没有，继续睡吧。”Loki用手指梳理Thor汗湿的头发，将它们拢在一起，Thor笑了，抓住了Loki的手放在嘴唇边亲吻：“应该是我照顾你的。”

“你这个傻瓜，”Loki任他握住自己的手，“谁让你穿得那么少在外面晃来晃去？”

“你不觉得我挺帅吗？”Thor露出一个毫无防备的傻笑，“承认吧，你一直在偷看我。”

Loki没说话，Thor还在笑，显然他有点烧糊涂了，拉着Loki的手不放。Loki用另一只手抚摸他滚烫的脸，Thor没说错，他一直看着Thor，从小到大，在阴影里看着这个光芒万丈的继承人。终于有一天Loki决定走出阴影、站到阳光下，他做到了，他给自己和Fenrir闯出了一片天空，他对现在的生活很满意，从没回头看过。Loki没想过Thor会留在原地等他，现在当他终于打算回头时，他意识到了也许Thor确实一直在等他，就在那里，随时等着他回头。Loki把Thor烧得滚烫的手握紧，放到自己脸颊边轻轻亲吻：“睡吧。”

“你会留下吗？”Thor闭上眼睛小声问，Loki直觉Thor问得别有深意，他的脸磨蹭着Thor的手，“我会的，睡吧。”

第二天早上Loki发现自己被Thor抱在怀里，大概是他睡着后不知道什么时候爬上了床，被Thor紧紧地搂在怀里。Thor像个大火炉一样烤得Loki喉咙发干，胯下紧贴着Loki的屁股，Loki隔着裤子也能清晰地感觉到他的分量和热度。他在Thor怀抱里艰难地转身，摸了摸他的额头，Thor已经退烧了。Loki松了口气，门外传来细碎的脚步声，Loki心里骂了一声，刚想推开Thor起来，Fenrir已经跑进了房间：“爸爸，你在这儿吗？”

Loki想用枕头把Thor闷死，Fenrir打着哈欠跑进来，压根没注意到两个人的尴尬处境：“我要去找圣诞老人。”

“他已经来过了，给你留了很多礼物，快去看！”Loki庆幸自己昨晚还记得把准备好的礼物摆到圣诞树下，Fenrir果然兴高采烈地跑出了房间。Loki松了一口气，推了推Thor：“嘿，我知道你已经醒了。”

“我不想动……”Thor紧搂着Loki，脸埋进他的头发，“不能再躺一会儿吗？”

“错过Fenrir拆礼物？我可不这么想。”Loki好笑地又推了推Thor的身体，“起来吧，不然不等我们下楼，他就要把所有的礼物都拆光了。”

Loki打着哈欠走下楼，Fenrir已经拆开了最大的那份礼物，里面是一块儿童用滑雪板。Loki知道Thor给Fenrir买了一大堆东西，说是要补足过去几年错过的圣诞节。Fenrir抱着滑雪板爱不释手，Loki把被他拆的到处都是的包装纸整理好：“这样下去他真的要被宠坏了。”

Thor已经洗了澡，换了干净暖和的衣服：“有什么关系？小孩子就是该被宠坏！”他帮着Fenrir试穿滑雪板和滑雪服，向他保证雪停了就带他出去玩。Loki把昨天准备好的面团拿出来切开卷好，放进了烤箱。等羊角包出炉的功夫他做了炒蛋和培根，全是从前Frigga在圣诞节早上会做的东西。Fenrir拆开了所有的礼物，比起其他玩具显然还是Thor买的滑雪板最让他兴奋。

一家人口，暖洋洋的房间，热呼呼的早饭。Loki转头看窗外，雪还没停，他觉得很温暖，这个圣诞节与往常在纽约度过的圣诞节大不相同，他很少见到Fenrir这样兴奋，这一切都告诉Loki，选择来这里、向前走一步是正确的。他不知道今后该走向哪里，但Loki觉得他挺喜欢现在的方向。

圣诞节一晃就过去了，三个人在安静的庄园里赢来了新年。雪断断续续下到新年前夜，期间Thor不得不联系工作人员来庄园除雪，除此之外一切都很平静。Loki甚至觉得自己睡得太多了，他的气色很好，脸颊带了点血色，身体看上去也没那么瘦了，Fenrir的小脸更是圆了一圈。新年前夜他们在院子里提前放了烟火，庄园远离城市，很少有光污染，五色的烟火在夜空中显得更加明亮耀眼，Fenrir又唱又跳，开心极了。送Fenrir上床后Loki到楼下小客厅，意外地发现Thor也在，窝在沙发床上看一部老电影。Loki看着电视上闪烁的黑白画面，不太确定是不是该加入Thor，Thor则拉开身上盖的毯子，拍了拍身边空着的位置：“来吧，我才刚开始，《一夜风流》，你喜欢的。”

Loki犹豫了一下，还是在Thor身边坐下来，靠上Thor温暖的身体，让他用厚实柔软的毛毯把两个人裹起来。他们窝在那张宽大的沙发床上，像小时候一样紧紧依靠彼此，看着Claudette Colbert风情万种的眉毛。Loki的背紧贴Thor的胸口，感受着他平稳的心跳声，Thor的呼吸喷在Loki耳边，让他又热又痒，他忽然没心思看电影了，在Thor怀里翻了个身，他们距离如此之近，黑暗中Loki能看到Thor眼中期望的闪光。Loki现在没有发情，他清楚地知道自己在干什么，他捧住了Thor的脸，鼻尖和Thor的相贴，亲昵地蹭了蹭，Thor握住了Loki的手：“怎么了？”

Loki探身给了Thor一个吻，一个落在嘴唇上、货真价实的吻。

“新年快乐。”Loki说，宴会厅摆着的古董钟隐隐作响。

Thor翻身压住了Loki的身体，让这个吻变得更深、更具有暗示意味：“新年快乐。”

毛毯滑落到地板上，Thor抓起遥控器关掉了电影，重新又投入到与Loki的吻中。


	9. Chapter 9

Loki在Thor怀抱里醒来，Alpha赤裸的胸口紧贴着他的背，让Loki觉得热极了。他挣扎着从毯子里探出头，发现他们在Thor的床上。窗外还暗着，时间还早，Loki又躺回床上，身后的Thor咕哝了一声，把他搂得更紧了一些。Loki笑了，翻了个身打量Thor：昨晩Thor好像要补足错失的七年一样疯狂，Loki太久没经历这样的性爱，他们在楼下沙发上来了一次，甚至连衣服都没脱。接着Thor把他抱上了楼，进房间后他们一路跌跌撞撞地亲吻，衣服被甩得到处都是，Loki还很确信自己可能弄碎了Thor的一盏台灯。他们毕竟不是二十出头的年轻人了，结果就是到现在Loki还浑身酸痛。Thor也醒了，随手拧开了床头的小灯，柔和的灯光洒满了房间，他把Loki往身上拉、想亲吻他的嘴唇。

“我得去看看Fenrir。”Loki推了推Thor，坐起来捡散落在地板上的衣服。他还没来得及穿上内裤，Thor一把又把他拉回床上，按进怀里亲他的脸：“还早呢，他还在睡觉，别吵醒他……”

Loki被他的胡茬蹭得又痒又痛：“嘿……”当察觉到Thor的一只手正很不老实地沿着他的大腿往上抚摸时，Loki不轻不重地踹了他一脚，“说真的，不行。”

Thor的嘴唇贴着Loki光滑白皙的脖子，在他颈间深深叹了口气。Loki坐起来慢慢穿上衣服，Thor还在看着他，脸上的表情好像Loki刚踢了他的小狗崽。Loki叹了口气，活动了一下酸软的腰：“老天啊……我们已经不年轻了，这真是疯了！”

“我觉得昨天晚上很美好，”Thor仍赤裸地躺在床上，伸出一只手勾住Loki的毛衣，“你不承认吗？”

“我们之间的问题从来都不在床上。”Loki笑了，低头看着Thor，手指卷着他散落在枕头间的长发。

昨天晚上他们做爱了，两次，和Thor的性爱一直是Loki最好的体验，昨晚自然也不例外。这不是一时冲动，Loki清楚地知道他在做什么，他只是还没准备好面对接下来的事。

“我以为……”Thor看着Loki的眼睛，知道他那个漂亮的小脑袋瓜里此刻一定正在疯狂地运转着，“我以为我们之间没有问题了？”

“我得好好想想。”Loki说，他没说谎，他确实没有下定决心，但他也不想再把Thor推开，Thor点点头：“你想留下来吗？”他充满希望地问，Loki知道他指的是这栋庄园，有那么一瞬间他有点心动，想和Thor还有Fenrir一起住在这里，就这样一直生活下去，但很快Loki就意识到那样不过是重复七年前的错误：“在这儿我没办法客观思考，我得回纽约了。”

“我陪你回去，”Thor知道他没办法改变Loki的想法，他觉得自己无可救药地喜欢这样的Loki，“我还有一场订婚宴要准备呢。”他对Loki挤挤眼睛，Loki一笑，离开了Thor的房间。Fenrir还在睡觉，Loki进了浴室脱掉身上的衣服，他身上还留着昨夜的痕迹，很想好好洗个澡。假期已经结束了，他需要收拾自己和Fenrir的行李，新年后他必须马上回纽约，节假日是萨卡的黄金时段，他的老板肯让他休息这么久已经是看在Loki多年来从不休假的份上额外开恩了。Loki不想失去自己在纽约的工作，更不想失去他为自己和Fenrir努力赚来的生活，他走出淋浴，在水池边用冷水洗了一把脸，看着镜子中自己的脸，Loki惊讶地发现自己看起来很快乐。

他很快乐，Thor让他快乐，一切已经不是七年前了，Loki用毛巾擦干头发，想起这几天的种种和昨夜，觉得他已经准备好要做出决定了。

新年后的纽约分外寒冷，Loki特意早起送Fenrir去学校，他们先回了纽约，Thor还有庄园里的一些杂事要处理，他对Loki保证会尽快回纽约。他们每天晚上都会视频通话，Fenrir越来越喜欢Thor，Loki甚至认真考虑要告诉FenrirThor也是他的父亲，他想Fenrir一定会很高兴的。他牵着Fenrir小小的手进了学校，Fenrir很期待重返学校，滔滔不绝地告诉Loki他的小树又长高了多少。

萨卡一切如常，新年后预约增加了不少，Thor的订单确实给他们带来了更多的生意。Thor离开纽约前把订婚宴推到了半个月后，Loki暂时不想去考虑那件事，他忙着研究新菜式，确保萨卡足够跟得上潮流。这是个瞬息万变的时代，一条推特就能改变一个餐馆的命运，而Loki对他的事业从不马虎。回来后第三天晚上，Loki走出萨卡就看到了Thor的车停在外面。他笑了，走过去敲了敲窗，Thor打开门让出位子：“上来。”

Loki上了车：“你不开车？”

Thor打了一个哈欠：“我是从机场直接来的，太累了。”

他看着Loki的脸，伸出一只手去抚摸他柔软的脸颊：“我很想你。”

“我们分开了三天而已。”Loki翻了个白眼，在Thor说出更多肉麻的话之前制止他，“你这次打算住哪里？”

“我没订房。”Thor笑得有点太过得意洋洋，引得Loki对他翻了个白眼：“你是故意的。”

“我真的忘记了……”Thor厚脸皮地枕到Loki的肩膀上，新年那个晚上他们没有标记，Loki身上已经没有他的味道了，他闻起来像块香浓的纽约式芝士蛋糕，加红梅果酱的那种。Thor可能是把这个想法说了出来，Loki又翻了个白眼：“下班前刚试吃的。”

“芝士蛋糕？不觉得有点太普通了吗？”Thor睡眼朦胧，放任自己沉浸在Loki的气息里，Loki也就老实地任他靠着：“纽约式是经典口味，”他说，看着窗外曼哈顿的夜色，“就像纽约本身。”

Thor没吭声，Loki低头看，发现他已经在自己肩膀上睡着了。他知道Thor这几天过得很忙，索性任他靠着自己打瞌睡，他把Thor的一只手放进自己手掌心，Thor的手很大、很温暖，他总是把Loki抓得紧紧的，七年前如此，新年夜也是如此，他可能从来没想过自己会失去Loki。Loki抚摸着他的手，Thor的长发弄得他颈间痒痒的，他调整了一下姿势，让Thor更舒服地靠进自己怀里，手指梳理起了Thor那头浓密的金发。

Loki觉得很满足，他侧头亲吻Thor的发心，不再去看曼哈顿的夜色。

车到Loki公寓前Thor醒了，伸展了一下身体，Loki打开车门下了车，冷风涌进来，冻得Thor打了个哆嗦，他可怜巴巴地扒着车窗看着Loki的脸：“你真的不打算让我在你这儿过夜吗？”

Loki已经懒得对他翻白眼了，两只手插进大衣口袋，对着大门扬了扬下巴：“给你三秒钟下车。”

Thor一下子清醒了，跳下车门，亲热地搂住了Loki往公寓大门里走。门童显然还记得这个出手大方的金发Alpha，殷勤地替他们打开门，又祝他们晚安。Fenrir早就睡熟了，Darcy看到他们两个人亲亲热热地走进门，似乎一点也不吃惊。她那种“我早就看透你了”的眼神让Loki觉得有点心虚，好在这次没有上次那么尴尬，Loki告诉Darcy这是Fenrir的Alpha父亲，他知道Darcy早就猜出来了，也知道等明天这姑娘非用她那些八卦问题淹死自己不可。Darcy强忍住好奇告辞，Loki在门边送她，约好让她明早来接Fenrir上学，她留给Loki一个“这事儿没完”的眼神就离开了。房间里，Thor正站在客厅窗边看外面的夜景，等Loki关上了门，他转头看着Loki：“我得先洗个澡。”

Thor走出浴室时才想起他的行李忘在了车上，只好尴尬地用浴巾裹着下身走了出来。好在Loki的公寓很暖和，他不担心挨冻。Loki看着水珠沿着索尔雕像般完美的身体滚落，打湿了自己的实木地板，无可奈何地摇摇头，到自己的衣帽间找出了一套红色的睡衣递给他。

那套睡衣很大，是Thor的尺寸，看起来是全新的。Thor惊喜地接过睡衣：“你早就打算让我来过夜？”

Loki没理他，而是去Fenrir房间看熟睡的儿子。Fenrir一只手抓着一只毛绒玩具，一只手抓着毯子，睡得很熟。Loki把他的夜灯关掉，Thor站在门边看着他们两个，等Loki关门走出来，他问：“你打算告诉他吗？”

“我想我们一起对他解释比较好，”Loki说，“他很喜欢你，我想他会接受的。”

“谢天谢地！”Thor搂住了Loki，“真不敢相信我竟然错过了他整整六年。”

他还没穿衣服，全身上下只有一条毛巾，Loki把脸贴在他刚洗浴过、潮湿温暖的皮肤上，心里痒痒的，忍不住笑了：“你打算勾引我吗？”

“够不够有吸引力？”Thor傻笑，“不够的话我还可以给你跳舞。”

Loki挑起眉毛，他的窗帘没全拉上，他可不想让对面公寓里的人看到眼前的美景。他拉住Thor胯下那条毛巾，把他拽进了自己的卧室。Loki的床不算太大，勉强挤下他们两个人。Thor满足地趟进深色的床单里，一脸期待地看着Loki。Loki慢条斯理脱下了自己的外衣，看了一眼Thor涨起的胯下：“我是不是也该洗个澡？”

Thor大笑着一把拉住他，把他摔进自己怀里紧紧压住：“想都别想，你哪儿都不能去！”

时间一晃过去，订婚宴会当天，萨卡门前挤满了客人和记者。Thor还没到场，可怜的Darryl到现在还蒙在骨子里，完全不想面对这场他一手策划的糟糕宴会：到现在他都不知道Thor的订婚对象到底是谁，座位安排一塌糊涂，而最糟糕的是两方当事人都还没到场。好在客人大都是冲着Odinson的名头来的，多半是Thor父亲当年的朋友，这些人有自己的社交圈子，这场订婚对他们来说不过是多了一个联谊的场所。Darryl在人群中忙得团团转，好不容易才打通了Thor的电话，电话里Thor听起来懒洋洋的：“嘿，伙计，一切还好吗？”

“我要辞职，Odinson先生，我说真的，现在就辞职！”Darryl几乎要失控了，萨卡大门打开，Thor Odinson走进来，一身灰蓝色西装，连领带都没打，挂断手机给了Darryl一个拥抱：“伙计，我告诉过你了，要放松！”

“你的未婚妻呢？”Darryl忍住揍他一拳的冲动，Thor环顾四周，没看到Loki的身影，对Darryl笑，“帮我个忙，伙计，招呼这些客人，我这就去找他。”

Darryl一脸“你他妈是在逗我”的表情，他看起来真的很想揍Thor，他拿出了全部的专业素养忍住了揍人的冲动，转身替Thor交际：Thor是个大方的老板，除了这场完全是灾难的订婚之外，Darryl对他没什么不满意的。Thor丢下可怜的Darryl，熟门熟路溜进萨卡的后厨，所有的员工都忙得不可开交，Loki正在调配各类餐品，Thor走过去一把搂住他，亲了亲他的后颈：“你打算让我等多久？”

Loki对他一笑：“你见过没有主厨的厨房吗？”

Thor搂着他不放：“你见过少一个新郎的订婚宴吗？”

他们两人相对一笑，最后Loki决定让步，他解下了围裙，连衣服都没换，拉着Thor的手走出了厨房。Thor回头看了一眼乱成一团的厨房，低声问Loki：“没问题吧？”

Loki不回答，厨房里已经许久没有露面的萨卡老板Gast则咬牙切齿地系上了Loki丢下的围裙，毕竟Loki威胁他要是再不出来管事就要跳槽。Loki对Thor笑了笑，抓紧他的手臂走出厨房：“来吧，事先说好，我的提成一分都不能少。”

Thor大笑着把他拉到宴会厅中心，在众人面前亲吻了他的未婚夫。

三年后

Loki穿着一身修身黑西装，站在自己的餐厅前，看着工人们挂上各种招牌，Thor站在他旁边，左手抱着Fenrir，右手抱着他们的刚满六个月的女儿Thrud，感慨地说：“你做到了。”

“拥有我自己的餐厅？”Loki转身看着身边的Alpha，Thor刚从欧洲飞来，准备参加三天后Loki餐厅的开幕式。这几年他们纽约欧洲两头跑，居然过得还不错，Loki真正有了自己的事业，两个人还添了一个女儿。

“她会为你骄傲的，”Thor亲吻Loki的脸，“我也是，”他晃晃手里的两个孩子，“我们都为你骄傲。”

Loki一笑，看着餐厅大门上那漂亮优雅的名字——“Frigga”，他想Frigga确实会为他骄傲，她给Loki带来了幸福，给了Loki一段温暖的童年回忆，教会Loki做各种美妙的食物，如今这一切都会在Frigga餐厅里延续下去，而Loki和Thor也会紧紧抓住彼此，再也不会轻易放开手。


End file.
